


Renovations

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Erotica, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Swan, thirty-six, is reeling from her recent divorce from the man she thought she would be spending her forever. Her mind and heart shattered, Bella purchases a home, but in need of repair near Seattle. Bella hires two men, Edward and Garrett to complete the repairs of her new home. Will these men renovate Bella's new home or is more in store? AU/AH Full Summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/RenoBanner_zpsygxlgqim.jpg.html)

**Title: _Renovations_**

**Pen name: _Tufano79_**

**Pairing/Characters: _Bella/Edward/Garrett_**

**Rating: _MA_**

**Warnings: _M/M/F Threesome, Lots and lots and lots and lots of sex (with some plot). This won’t be posted on FF.net…just saying. This will be posted as a drabble on TWCS, AO3 and FicPad._**

**Disclaimer: _As always, none of this is mine. I just like to play in the playground that Stephenie Meyers created and making the characters do pervy, naughty things._**

**Beta:** **Alice’s White Rabbit/ _Sally Hopkinson;_** [ **_  
_**](mailto:sallyhop1@gmail.com)

**Pre-readers: _N/A_**

**Banner by: _Mina Rivera_**

**Summary:**

**_Isabella Swan, thirty-six, is reeling from her recent divorce from the man she thought she would be spending her forever, the rest of her life. James Hunter broke her heart when he told her wanted to end it. He didn’t fight her, giving her all of the money, all of the furniture and everything else Bella wanted. Her mind and heart shattered, Bella took all of her belongings and moved to the opposite end of the country from her ex-husband, close to a dear friend, Esme Cullen. She purchases a beautiful home, but in badly need of repair and updating._ **

**_Esme suggests two men, Edward Masen, twenty-six, and his business partner, Garrett Keyes, twenty-seven, for the job. Edward is an up and coming contractor whom Esme had used for her interior design business. Garrett was a carpenter and headed up the construction end of the business. Bella contacted the men, knowing that she was going to hire them. Their website spoke to her. The clean lines and use of high-end appliances and materials were exactly what she envisioned for her new home. Little did she know that when both men came to interview, she would be physically attracted to them as well?_ **

**_Will these men renovate Bella’s new home or will the renovations spill over into other aspects of her life, giving her love life a much needed makeover?_ **

**_ Renovations  _ **

**Chapter One**

“I believe that’s it, Ms. Swan,” Caius, her attorney, murmured. “Your husband agreed to the monetary, personal furnishings, and property concessions you proposed. All I need is for you to sign here.”

Bella picked up the heavy silver pen, signing the divorce decree, ending her nearly ten-year marriage. She had been blindsided by James’ proposition of getting divorced. Never in her mind did she expect he would have asked to end their fairy tale.

Bella and James started dating in college when James transferred to Northwestern during Bella’s junior year. They were paired up for a project in one of their classes. A friendship formed and slowly morphed into a sweet romance. They stayed together for the rest of their college careers, only breaking up when Bella went to law school at Harvard University. James was beginning his career as an advertising executive in Chicago. A long-distance relationship was not what he needed, nor did Bella. She had to focus on her studies.

A handful of one-night stands and mediocre relationships troubled Bella, not really satisfying her. When she finished her law degree, head hunters from various firms approached her. The onethat caught her eye, Volturi and Volturi, was from Chicago. Packing her bags, she moved back to the city where she met and fell in love with James, only to fall into him again. Literally. James’ advertising firm was in the same building as Bella’s new law office. She had stumbled into the elevator and her ex-boyfriend caught her, preventing her from face-planting into his crotch. The sparks rekindled, and within a year, James and Bella moved in together. Two years after that, a proposal. Finally, after five years together, Bella and James had the fairy tale wedding, promising to love each other for the rest of their lives.

 _Ten years is more like it,_ Bella thought bitterly.

She thought her marriage was a happy one, but according to James, it wasn’t. Bella worked too hard, and James traveled too much. Long story short, James found another womanin New York, who was pregnant with his child, giving him something Bella never could. He moved out and gave Bella everything, wanting to start anew. Bella didn’t blame him. He had the right idea, but she had to deal with selling their multi-million dollar condo and find someplace to begin her new life.

Because it wasn’t going to happen in Chicago. The place only held ghosts and painful memories.

Packing up her belongings, she stuffed her divorce decree into her laptop bag. Caius, one of the partners from her law firm and her divorce attorney, had given her the rest of the day off. Bella went home, logged onto her computer and looked for a realtor. Finding one who would meet with her today, she then began searching for a new job. Volturi and Volturi had offices in Chicago, New York, Seattle, and Los Angeles. She had spoken to Caius about transferring, and he was willing to let her go.

Though, Bella was one of the most sought-after adoption attorneys in the tristate area. Bella had the money to open her own firm, and that idea was becoming more and more appealing. But, having the security of being part of an established firm was appealing as well.

Bella’s phone rang, and she picked it up, seeing her best friend’s face on the screen. “Hey, Essie,” she mumbled.

“Don’t sound so enthused, Bells,” Essie teased.

“It’s official,” Bella said, glaring at the wedding photo that sat on her desk. Her younger self was beaming with so much love for her new husband. Now, it just mocked her. “I’m no longer Mrs. James Hunter.”

“You never were Mrs. James Hunter. You never changed your name,” Essie snorted. “It’s like you knew …”

Essie was Bella’s roommate in college. They had been paired up by the computer’s random algorithm, but thankfully, they got along swimmingly. Esme—her given name—Platt was a socialite, going to school to spite her parents, getting her degree in interior design. She met her husband, Carlisle Cullen, at a frat party. He was a first-year medical student when she was a freshman. They dated all throughout college and got married before Carlisle began his residency at Seattle Grace. Since then, Essie and Carlisle moved away from Seattle to the small town of Forks where he began his private practice, working at the small Forks General Hospital and having privileges at Port Angeles Hospital as well. They were happy, in love, and the parents of a fourteen-year-old Alice Marie Cullen, Bella’s godchild.

“I didn’t change my name because I wanted to build my own reputation without being attached to a man,” Bella retorted. “Besides, Bella Hunter doesn’t sound nearly as good as Bella Swan.”

“How very feminist of you,” Essie snickered. “Do you not wear a bra or shave your pits?”

“If I didn’t wear a bra, my tits would take up residence by my navel, and you and I both know I had laser hair removal,” Bella sighed. “You were there with me.”

“You screamed like a girl,” Essie replied.

“Bitch, don’t make me kick your ass,” Bella snarled. “I’m not in the mood.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Essie said, sobering quickly. “I know you loved James and you thought … _thought_ that he was your forever. In a way, I’m happy for you. James did nothing to support you. He always complained about your workload, made you feel guilty about not being home with him, and just was just a douche. And let’s not discuss how he took that other thing. Asshole.”

“You never did like him,” Bella mumbled thoughtfully.

“I always thought you deserved better,” Essie said. “Look, I’m planning on flying out there in a week or so for work. I have a prospective client in River North. Why don’t we get drunk and stupid like we did in college?”

“How about we get dressed up and go to this new bar called Shay and drown ourselves in a bottle of wine?” Bella countered.

“That sounds infinitely more appealing,” Essie snickered. “I’m arriving on Wednesday. I have client meetings all day Thursday and Friday. Friday night until Sunday is yours.”

“Sounds like a plan, Essie,” Bella smiled, her heart feeling lighter than before. “Thank you.”

“I’m there for you, sweets. I love you,” Essie breathed.

“Love you, too, Es. Call me if anything changes,” Bella replied.

“Will do.”

The week flew by and before Bella knew it, Essie was on her doorstep, holding her suitcases and bottle of champagne! “Happy divorce!” she squealed, thrusting the bottle into Bella’s hands, hugging her tightly. Bella laughed, rubbing Essie’s back. Inside, Essie’s eyes widened. There were boxes littered all around the condo. “Wow, you’re packing. Why are you packing?”

“I’m selling this monstrosity,” Bella said. “It’s going on the market in two weeks. Not like it was ever mine to begin with.”

“Where are you moving to?” Essie asked, putting her bag on the couch. She sat down, crossing her legs, her brow furrowed.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know. Caius and Arosaid they would approve a transfer to one of their other offices,” Bella explained.

“What are your options?”

“New York,” Bella cringed.

“Yeah … no. Don’t go there,” Essie giggled. “Where else?”

“Los Angeles and Seattle,” Bella said.

“Seattle! Move to Seattle! We can be on the same coast!” Essie breathed, taking my hands. “You know Alice misses her Auntie Bella.”

“Seattle,” Bella mused. “Where should I buy?”

“Bellevue is a gorgeous suburb. You can also look on Mercer Island,” Essie suggested. “There are a few homes on Mercer that are foreclosed on. The exteriors are gorgeous but the insides need a lot of work.” Bella and Essie spent the rest of the evening perusing realty websites and getting information about homes on Mercer Island. For the first time in a long time, Bella was giddy. She hated the idea of moving, but being close to her best friend was exactly what she needed, and it was a foregone conclusion.

Bella couldn’t stay. Now, with a location, she had focus and a goal.

The next day, Bella and Essie went shopping, buying new clothes for their night out. Dressed in their black dresses, they had an amazing time at Shay. They both got hit on, but Essie, being faithful to her husband, ignored her would-be suitors. Bella kept a few numbers, but since she knew what she wanted in her life, she wasn’t going to call any of them. Her life was going to begin again in Seattle.

And she couldn’t wait.

**A/N: And there you have the first chapter for my new, pre-written story, _Renovations._ Leave me some! I do plan on updating on Wednesdays and Sundays (though not this Sunday since I’m out of town for the Fourth of July Holiday.) You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. I also have a blog dedicated for just this story, including pervy pic teasers, teasers and updates. Link for that blog and my home blog are on my profile. Thanks for reading! **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Sundays with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. Though, due to a trip to visit family, I’m going to be posting early, on Friday.**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Two**

“Isabella, we hate to see you go,” Aro frowned. “If there’s anything you need …”

“I’m good, Aro. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to transfer. I just can’t stay here,” Bella explained, taping up her last box. They were going to be shipped, on the firm’s dime, to her new office in Seattle. “Is there anything else I need to do?”

“Nope. Your boxes will be picked up by the end of business today and shipped out to my brother, Marcus,” Aro nodded. “He said you have a month to get yourself settled into your new home.”

“That’s good. I have a place, but it needs a lot of work,” Bella shuddered. Two weeks after Essie left, Bella flew out to Seattle to interview with Marcus, the youngest Volturi brother. He said the interview was a formality and that Bella would be welcomed with open arms. After a tour of the spacious office, Bella was assigned her own space. She met up with her paralegal and things were official.

In addition to the interview, Bella found her dream home. It was a gorgeous place overlooking the water of Mercer Island. It was three stories, with nearly an entire side built of windows, overlooking the lake. The house was surrounded by trees, and it was an oasis. The outside was amazing, but the inside was completely trashed. The home had been built in the early nineties, and the décor left much to be desired. Putting an offer down, Bella knew this would be a fixer-upper. The bank accepted her bid, and she closed on her new home before she flew back to Chicago.

That was nearly four months ago. All of Bella’s belongings were in a storage unit in Bellevue, and she had been staying in the corporate apartment after her condo sold. The corporate apartment was nice, but it wasn’t home. It was too sterile, too cold. Besides, it was just a place for Bella to sleep. She spent hellacious hours at the office, trying to finish her cases before moving out to the Pacific Northwest. By the time she was done finalizing an adoption for a wealthy couple, Bella was ready for her month-long break. Granted, most of it would be spent working on her new house, but it was the first vacation she’d had since her honeymoon almost eleven years ago.

“Well, Bella, you’ve been nothing but an asset to the firm. You will be missed,” Aro said, holding his arms open. Bella hugged her boss and mentor, saddened that she was leaving. “Come back and visit us anytime. Also, you will always have a spot here.” Bella nodded, a few tears slipping out. Pulling back, Aro cupped Bella’s face. “No crying, Isabella. It’s a new, fresh start.”

“You’re right. A new city, a new beginning,” Bella beamed. “Thank you for taking a chance on me, Aro.”

“There was no question on that,” Aro chuckled. “Keep in touch, Isabella, and be safe.” He kissed Bella’s cheeks before scuttling out of the office. Bella did one more look around her former office. Everything she wanted was packed and labeled. The only thing she had with her was her laptop bag and her purse. With a smirk, she left her office, signing out for the last time and turning in her swipe card. The receptionist wished her well. Bella hopped in a cab, having sold her tiny car a month ago. She wanted something bigger, beefier in Seattle—a Land Rover or some other SUV. 

Early the next morning, Bella was dressed for comfort. She had her ticket, her two suitcases, laptop bag, and purse. When the doorman called up to say the limo arrived, she somehow managed to finagle her way into the elevator. The doorman did help her load her belongings into the limo, though. Bella slipped him a ten-dollar bill before slipping into the backseat.

The drive was fast due to the early hour. The limo driver unloaded Bella’s bags at the American Airline’s terminal at O’Hare. With another ten-dollar bill, he nodded his head and drove off. His fee would be covered by the firm. Bella checked her bags at curbside check-in, not wanting to deal with lugging them through the maze of people. Paying for the extra bags, Bella received her boarding pass, and she ambled to the security checkpoint. Treating herself to some breakfast and a couple of new books, Bella hunkered down at her gate, waiting for her flight to arrive.

Nearly six hours later, Bella was finally in Seattle, wandering through Sea-Tac. Essie was picking her up and driving her to another corporate apartment in Escala. Bella was only planning on staying there for a few days so she could buy a car, preferably a luxury SUV, and make arrangements for her shit to be unloaded in her new home.

_Wishful thinking, Bella. That house is nowhere near being habitable._

“Bella!” Essie yelled, waving her hands wildly. Bella ran to her best friend, hugging her tightly. Essie held her back, brushing a wayward hair out of Bella’s eyes. There were shadows underneath her espresso-colored orbs. “You look tired.”

“My flight took off before the sun,” Bella snickered. “I was hoping that after a nap, we could look for a car for me. I also want to talk to you about renovating my new place.”

“Bells, I could have gotten that started after you closed,” Essie frowned. “You could have moved in and gotten settled …”

“I know, but as weird as it sounds, I wanted to have a say in what goes into my house. Es, James bought that condo without any input from me. He decorated it, using his firm’s decorator, and made it into _his_ showplace. Never once did I get a say.”

“Controlling bastard,” Essie growled. “And you’re going to live there while it’s being fixed up?”

“Marcus said I could stay in the corporate apartment as long as I wanted, but frankly, I miss sleeping in my own bed,” Bella whined. She swiped her bags from the carousel, following Essie out to short-term parking. They drove to Escala, parking in one of the spots for the corporate apartment. Bella gathered the keys from the front desk, signed the lease agreement, and rode up to the thirteenth floor. Bella asked for an hour to catch a cat nap. Essie waved her off and began searching on her laptop for a contractor to help with the renovations for Bella’s new home.

“Oooh! Yes!” Essie beamed, clapping her hands. Bella walked out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. “Good, you’re awake. Check out this website.” Bella yawned, scrolling through the online portfolio of MasenKeyes Contracting and Construction. “What do you think?”

“I love it! These are some amazing pictures,” Bella said, idly clicking through the photos. “I want this kitchen. Oooh, and that bathroom. You could go swimming in that tub.”

“Awesome. These guys are amazing. I just wasn’t sure if they were willing to travel out this far. I’ve used them before ~~~~but up in Forks. According to the site, they are willing to commute to Seattle,” Essie said. “Edward is the contractor, and his partner is Garrett. He’s the head of construction and a very skilled carpenter. Here’s the number.” Essie handed Bella a piece of paper. Bella loaded it into her phone and jotted down the website address to further peruse it after she bought a car.

Later that evening, Bella called Aro, informing him that she arrived safely. He had turned into a father figure since her own father passed away from cancer while she was in law school. Her mother was still around, but Bella didn’t talk to her much. Renee was not the mothering type. They spoke only when necessary, which wasn’t all that often.

Bella fawned over the MasenKeyes website. They had everything she wanted for her new place: granite countertops, cherry wood cabinetry, sleek appliances, and bathrooms that were to die for. She hoped they were available to start work on her house. She wanted to get out of corporate housing. She wanted her own bed, her own furniture, her own space, not the sterile, unwelcoming apartments she’d been living in for the past three months. Going to bed, Bella made a mental note to call either Edward or Garrett.

The sooner the better.

**A/N: Pictures of the corporate apartment are on the blog along with pictures of the characters, Essie, Bella, Marcus and Aro. Leave me some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Three**

“Dude, I can’t believe we’re going to be working on that sweet little place on Mercer,” Garrett breathed.

“We haven’t gotten the job yet, jackass,” Edward argued. “Ms. Swan wants to meet us first, let us give her an estimate, and our ideas for what should be done.”

“I wonder if she’s hot,” Garrett crooned. “Isabella Swan—what a sexy name! Do you think she’s blonde or brunette?”

Edward rolled his eyes. His best friend and business partner was infatuated with women. He had been since the moment they met on the campus of University of Washington. “She’s older. Esme Cullen gave her our name. From what Esme told me, she and Ms. Swan roomed together in college,” Edward shrugged. “Besides, are you really going to jeopardize our job because you’re thinking with your pecker?”

“We’re not going to jeopardize our job,” Garrett said, elbowing Edward’s ribs. “I can look all I want. But, I won’t pounce until we’re done with the job. That way, we still get paid. If she’s hot.”

“And you wonder why you’re still single?” Edward deadpanned.

He shook his head, running his hand through his thick, unruly bronze hair. Garrett was Edward’s best friend. The two of them started this contracting company fresh out of college. Edward’s father, Edward Sr., provided the start-up capital, and within a year, his initial investment had been repaid. MasenKeyes was the fastest growing contracting and construction company in Washington State. Their attention to detail and the use of the finest materials made them sought after by younger couples renovating older homes as well as older families making changes to their existing properties. Edward got a great deal of joy in shining something up, making it new again. He loved working with his hands, and seeing a project from start to finish was one of perks of his job.

“Check the GPS, Garrett. Are we close?” Edward asked.

“Yeah, turn left up here. It’s a gated community,” Garrett replied.

Edward eased his truck to the security gate. “My name is Edward Masen. I’m here to see Isabella Swan?”

“Ah, yes. She stopped by early this morning informing us of your arrival. Do you need directions?” asked the security guard. Edward shook his head, pointing to the GPS on his dashboard. With a wave, the gate opened, and Edward drove through, following the directions that Garrett dutifully spouted off in an obnoxious British accent. Finding Isabella’s home, Edward parked behind a sleek black Land Rover and smacked Garrett’s arm.

“What’s that for?” he asked.

“Don’t be your usual charming self, Garrett,” Edward warned. “Think before you speak. Use your big head, not the little one between your legs.”

“You wound me, Edward,” Garrett snickered. “I will be the picture of grace and charm.”

Edward rolled his eyes, walking up to the front door. The exterior of the house was gorgeous. Edward hoped the interior just needed some minor tweaks. Ringing the doorbell, he waited for it to open. When it did, the most gorgeous brunette was standing in front of him. “Edward or Garrett?” she asked, her voice raspy and rough, like salted caramel. Her eyes were a deep espresso color but held a level of sadness or wariness.

“I’m Edward, and this is Garrett,” Edward choked out, holding his hand out.

“Nice to meet you,” Ms. Swan smiled. “I’m Bella. Please, come in.”

_Oh. God._

**A/N: Very short, I know. But upcoming is the description of the new house. A picture of the exterior of the house is on my blog. Leave me some! You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Four**

The first thing they saw was a green and _pink_ living room with blue carpeting. The foyer had some sort of subway tile. Half of the tiles were broken or loose. Walking through the living room, they came upon the dining room. On the walls were an ugly rust-colored floral wallpaper with rust-colored shag carpeting. Hanging crookedly was an interesting looking chandelier, covered with fake cranberries. Garrett batted at it like a cat. Edward elbowed him.

The kitchen was a hot mess. There were no appliances, and the laminate countertops and cabinets were falling off the walls. Plus, the kitchen was very small for a house this size. Through another door, there was a tiny family room with a bathroom with blue carpeting and blue floral wallpaper. _Who puts carpeting in a bathroom?_ “I seriously hope you got this place for a steal, Bella.” Garrett chuckled nervously. Edward smacked his friend’s arm, giving him a stern glare.

“I did,” Bella giggled. “I can see the potential this place has, but we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“You can say that again,” Garrett muttered under his breath.

“Don’t mind him. He was dropped on his head as a baby,” Edward said flatly. “Now, Bella, what do you see for this space?”

“Well, the main floor is the living room,” she said, pointing behind us. “Foyer, dining room, kitchen, half-bath, and family room. I was hoping to possibly tear down the wall between the kitchen and family room and open it up.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” Edward said. He walked back to the kitchen and family room. “Remove this wall and the family room altogether. We can convert a room upstairs to be a family room. This kitchen is entirely too small for this house. From here to the sliding door, we can put cabinets with all new windows.”

“Don’t forget an island. Put the gas range in there?” Garrett said.

“That sounds perfect,” Bella breathed.

“We can also put in a small butler’s pantry between the kitchen and the dining room. Another client did that, using it as a bar-slash-storage for their serving pieces,” Edward smiled. “I don’t know what you have, furniture wise, but that could be beneficial.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Bella said, her heart stammering and her mind reeling in complete giddiness for what Garrett and Edward were proposing. Plus, these two amazingly handsome men in her house for the foreseeable future made her stomach clench. On the second floor, there was a large empty room that had white carpeting, filled with obvious pet stains. There were two bedrooms on this floor along with a guest bathroom. The bedrooms were obviously once for children. One looked like Strawberry Shortcake puked in there, and the other had teal carpeting with a train border on the top. “What about here? A family room here?”

“A family entertainment room. We could put wiring for surround sound and have a large television on this exterior wall,” Garrett said. “On this end, we could put a bar with a table and chairs in this nook.”

“I don’t know about the bar. I’m not much of a drinker,” Bella said, crossing her arms over her pert breasts.

“What about built-in shelving and reading nook?” Edward suggested. Her responding smile made Edward’s heart beat frantically. “We could put the shelving here and the nook overlooking the lake.”

“Edward, that sounds heavenly,” she breathed, placing her tiny hand on his bicep. Edward hazarded a look at her left hand. It was bare. _Maybe Garrett is on to something. GAH! Stop thinking with your dick, douchewad!_ “Now, these bedrooms. I want one of them to be an office for me. Again, I want to include shelving. I’m an attorney, and I have a lot of law books.”

“An attorney? What type of law do you practice?” Garrett asked.

“Adoptions, mainly. Sometimes, I deal with custody disputes, too. I prefer not to, but whatever my boss tells me to do, I do it,” Bella answered, giving Garrett a coy smile. She removed her hand from Edward’s arm, moving toward the last bedroom on the floor. “I love my job. It’s very fulfilling, creating new families.”

“Do you … um, have any kids?” Garrett asked.

Bella’s mouth curled downward, and her eyes deadened. _Open mouth and insert foot, Garrett. Smooth!_ “No. No kids. No family really, except for Essie.” The men looked at her confusedly. “Esme,” she explained. “My father died many years ago, and I’m not close with my mother. I recently got divorced and moved out here for a brand new start.” Waving her hand dismissively, she gestured to the last room. “Guest bedroom?”

“Sure,” Edward said quietly.

“Do you guys want anything to drink? I have some water in a cooler in my car,” Bella murmured, her eyes obviously brimming with tears.

“Water would be great, Bella,” Edward said soothingly. She nodded, darting down the stairs and out the front door. Once she was gone, Edward smacked Garrett upside the head. “Are you a fucking moron?”

“What is it with the hitting?” Garrett whined, glaring at Edward.

“Do you have any kids?” Edward hissed. “God! Her body just deflated after you asked that question, you idiot.”

“I was wondering, in case we had to make a child’s bedroom, Edward,” Garrett said mockingly. “She’s as old as Esme, and Esme’s got a teenage daughter.”

“Well, don’t bring it up again, Garrett. I want this job. I want to make her happy,” Edward said, pointing toward the stairs.

“You liiiiiiiiiiike her,” Garrett sang.

“So do you,” Edward smirked, his eyes traveling down to Garrett’s semi-erect cock. “But that’s neither here nor there. She’s a job right now. I want to make this place an oasis for her, Garrett.”

Garrett smiled coyly, idly walking to the guest bathroom as Bella returned with three water bottles. “Oh, my God! You have to see this!” he laughed.

“Oh, the oyster bathroom,” Bella laughed nervously. Her eyes were a little red, as was her nose. She handed Edward a water bottle, not making any eye contact. Edward gently took her slender wrist in his hand. She jumped slightly, looking up into his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Edward asked.

“I’m fine,” she said, squeezing his fingers. “Do you want to see the oyster bathroom? It’s really bad.” She dropped his hand, and Edward dutifully followed. His eyes widened, shocked at the ugliness before them. “Told ya!” She handed Garrett his water.

“Who?” Edward asked, opening his mouth in shock. “Who in their right mind would do this?”

“They must have been smoking some good weed,” Garrett chuckled. “Do you want this to stay a bathroom? How about a laundry room?”

“Oh, that’s in the basement,” Bella answered. “Ironically enough, the laundry room is quite nice. I have no issues with that. Plus, there’s a laundry chute all throughout the house.”

“Cool,” Garrett nodded. “Last stop?”

“Master bedroom and master bath,” Bella replied, guiding them up to the third floor, which was the master suite plus an outdoor balcony overlooking the lake. “Not to mention a kick ass walk-in closet.”

“You’ve got to remember the important things,” Garrett teased. Bella snorted, nodding eagerly. The carpeting upstairs was red this time with some god-awful green curtains. In the bathroom, there was a similar floral wallpaper to the dining room but with more pink in it.

“Do you like the layout?” Edward asked.

“I do, but obviously, all of this is hellacious, and it needs to go,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “Essentially, everything inside of this place needs to be gutted and fixed up to my standards. Though, anything has to be an improvement from this.”

“I agree,” Edward chuckled, looking around. “Now, do you have a place to stay while we’re renovating?”

“I have a corporate apartment, but I want to move in as soon as possible. I’m tired of not sleeping in my own bed,” Bella sighed, looking at the bedroom longingly. “I’m off for the next month, and I can help out in any way I can. I’m fairly handy. Or I could use some of my residual anger toward my ex to help demo this place.” She grinned excitedly.

Edward laughed. “We can start with the oyster bathroom. But before we do, I have to ask. Are we hired?”

“Depends.” Bella smirked. “What’s an estimate of the work that needs to be completed?”

“On the low end, roughly a hundred grand, upward to around two-fifty,” Edward shrugged.

“Then, yes. You’re hired. I got this place for a steal, and I have a fair chunk of change from my divorce settlement and the sale of my condo in Chicago. I was prepared to spend more than that, but if you can make it work, then so can I.” Bella beamed, holding out her hand.

“We can spend more,” Garrett laughed, shaking Bella’s hand.

“We could, but we’ll try to stay within the budget I just laid out, Bella,” Edward vowed, enfolding Bella’s tiny palm into his. “Let me come up with a few sketches for what we’d like to do for the interiors. If you want to work with Esme in regards to the furnishings that would be great.”

“No. I want to come with you. I know it’s a weird request, but my ex never let me decorate our condo. I want to be very hands on, going to various places to choose cabinetry, door handles, flooring, tiling, countertops,” she breathed, her voice becoming slightly panicked. She closed her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “I have to do this for me.”

Garrett was already rolling his eyes. She was going to be one _those_ clients. Overly involved, delaying the process by changing her mind left and right because it just wasn’t right. Edward, though, was happy to have her join them, wanting to make his new client the dream home she deserved.

“Well, I would still like to create some sketches. Garrett has to put in for work permits. We can’t begin demolition until we get the approval from the city and most likely from the home owner’s association. I’ll contact you in a week?” Edward smiled.

“Let me give you my cell phone number,” Bella said. She rattled off a Chicago number along with her private email address. Edward dialed her number, and her iPhone rang in her purse next to the doorway. She saved his number, blushing slightly. “Should I stay in the corporate housing?”

“Honestly, yes. We’ll work as quickly as we can with our crew, but this place will not be habitable for a while,” Edward explained. “One week, Bella.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, her entire face lighting up, staring at both men. Unconsciously, they both grinned in return, taken aback by Bella’s exuberance. They were even more shocked when she hugged each of them, kissing them on the cheek. Garrett felt his pants tighten when Bella’s breasts were pressed to his chest while Edward felt warm all over, wanting to consume her. In a daze, they followed Bella out of the house, mesmerized by her tight ass in her yoga pants. “I look forward to hearing from you, Edward,” Bella said as she clambered into her sleek car. “It was nice to meet you, Garrett.”

Edward and Garrett got into the truck, backed out of the driveway, and followed Bella out of the community. She turned right, heading toward downtown Seattle. Edward turned left, driving to his Bellevue office. “Dude, number one, she’s hot. Number two, she’s crazier than a loon. Number three, if you aren’t going to tap that, I’m so going to once we’re done with this job.”

“You are so crude,” Edward grumbled. “And she’s not crazy.”

“Her mood swings gave me fucking whiplash. But, I could handle that if she was amazing in the sack,” Garrett said, taking out a notebook to make a list of the permits we needed for her job. “Her ex, though, he sounds like a total controlling asshole. Women want one thing when they get a place of their own. They want to decorate that shit. What douche canoe would deny her that?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I wanted to let her in on all of our supply runs. Lumber, obviously, we won’t need her, but anything that is decorative, I want her input. She deserves that,” Edward said, jutting his chin proudly.

“You are totally smitten,” Garrett laughed.

“She is, as you say, very hot. And something about her, I just want to … I don’t know. Let’s forget it. I’ve got at least eleven sketches to create in a week,” Edward grumbled.

**A/N: We’ve heard from Garrett and Edward. Garrett is a bit of a perv and Edward is really sweet. Pictures of the house before are on my blog, along with pictures of Edward and Garrett. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Five**

Bella did enjoy her time helping out Edward, Garrett, and their crew for those first few weeks of the renovations of her house. With the guidance of Garrett and Edward, she did work out some of her anger and aggression during the demolition of her new home. She took great pleasure in destroying the oyster bathroom. She did have to go to the emergency room for slicing open her hand, though. Edward took her since Garrett needed to be there to supervise the demolition.

And a loopy Bella was a flirty Bella.

“Did you know you have pretty eyes?” Bella giggled, holding her injured hand to her chest. She looked much younger than her thirty-six years. Her brunette hair was braided over her shoulders, and her porcelain skin was free of any makeup. “They’re the same shade as the trees surrounding my property. So pretty.” Her other hand traced underneath Edward’s eyes, slowly moving down his jaw.

“Um, thank you,” Edward chuckled. “Do you want me to take you back to the house or drive you back to the apartment?”

“Probably to the apartment,” Bella cooed, leaning her head on Edward’s shoulder. She threaded her arm threw his and sighed contentedly. Her fingers danced along Edward’s arm, and every soft caress went directly to his dick. She gasped lightly when she saw the ink on his bicep. “You have a tattoo?”

“Yeah. Garrett and I both got them when we finally started making a profit and not having to pay back our investors,” Edward chuckled.

“Do you have any more?” Bella asked, her voice dropping huskily.

“A couple more, but nothing as big as this one,” Edward answered, his cheeks becoming pink.

“Mr. Masen, you’re blushing,” Bella giggled. Leaning forward, he felt her lips against his ear. “I have two tattoos, too.” Edward gulped, keeping his eyes on the road. Though his mind was imagining where those tattoos were located on Bella’s sexy body. “One I got when I was in college with Essie. The other, I got …”

“Bella?” Edward murmured after she trailed off. Bella was idly playing with the hem of his T-shirt. “Is it a tribute?”

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“I have one of those, too. On my back. A fallen angel, commemorating my mother,” he said, taking her good hand in his. “She died when I was in college from a brain aneurysm.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bella sniffled. She looked at Edward’s strong profile, gathering the courage to explain her tribute tattoo. “Mine is a pair of angel’s wings, also on my back. My father passed away after a long battle with cancer. Shortly after he died, I was told I could never have children due to horrible endometriosis. Even with surgery, it’s unlikely. So, I got the angel’s wings commemorating my father, watching me from heaven and any children that …”

“I’m sorry about your father and about your condition. You would have made an amazing mother,” Edward said softly, pulling into Escala. She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. What started as a playful conversation turned into something serious. Parking the car, Edward turned and hugged Bella. She melted against Edward’s strong chest. She pressed her ear just above his steadily beating heart. He tenderly rubbed his arms along her back, secretly enjoying feeling her body pressed to his. “If you ever want to talk, other than about the house, you have my number, Bella.”

“I’d like that,” she said, her voice stuffy from holding back tears. “I don’t have very many friends in Seattle yet.”

“Well, now you do,” Edward said, pulling back. He gave her a crooked grin. “Do you want help up to the apartment?”

“I should be fine. I know you have to go back,” Bella said, wiping her eyes with her good hand.

“I do. I’m Garrett’s ride back to his apartment,” Edward chuckled. “Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?”

“Just no more destroying things,” Bella laughed. “I do have to go to work next week. Meet me at eight?”

“How about I take you out shopping? We still need to pick the countertops for the kitchen and bathrooms,” Edward smirked.

“You do know how to charm a girl. It’s a date,” she chuckled.

**A/N: Some Edward and Bella flirting … Leave me some!!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Six**

The month off passed more quickly than Bella anticipated. She was preparing to go back to work at the Seattle office of Volturi and Volturi. Edward and Garrett had the keys to the house and permission from the home owner’s association to do the necessary work without Bella being there. Her hand was still wrapped and stitched, so getting ready was a challenge, but somehow, Bella managed to look like the pulled-together attorney she was.

Her first day back at work was fairly easy. Bella got her keys to her new office, swipe card, login access to the intranet, and was given time to unpack her belongings. She was nearly finished when Marcus came into her new office. It was larger than her office in Chicago. The view was amazing, overlooking the Space Needle and Puget Sound. “Are you settled in?” Marcus asked.

“Just about,” Bella nodded. “If only my new house was as easily set up as this office.”

“Did your contractor give you a timeline for when you can move in?” Marcus questioned, sitting down in one of the chairs, folding his legs in front of him.

“Hopefully, in the next few months. There was a backorder on the countertops I chose and some substantial water damage to all the bathrooms that needed to be fixed before the renovations could truly begin,” Bella explained. “I’m happy with what they’ve done so far.”

“Who are you using?”

“Edward Masen and Garrett Keyes,” Bella replied. “My best friend, Essie, suggested them to me. They’re younger, but they really captured my style. It’s warm and homey, but sleek and elegant at the same time.”

“My daughter used them to renovate her condo in Olympia. They’re really good and affordable, too,” Marcus smiled. “I’m really glad you’re here, Bella. We’ve already got a lot of cases that will need your tender care, but they can wait until tomorrow. Once you’re done, you can go. I’ll be nice and wait before I inundate you with mounds of paperwork.”

Bella liked her new boss. He was in his mid-fifties and had a very dry sense of humor. Aro had adopted a father-like role in her life, but Marcus had more of Charlie’s mannerisms. “You’re a giver, Marcus.”

“I do try,” he laughed. “Oh and when you’re more settled, my wife and I would like you to come over for dinner. I may be your boss, but I want to be your friend, too. I know you don’t have much family and you only know Essie.”

“I’d like that, Marcus. Just let me know when. I’ll bring the wine.”

Marcus smiled warmly before leaving. Bella left shortly after that, deciding to go to the house. Changing into some comfortable clothes, she picked up pizza for the crew, wanting to feed them since the kitchen was a hot mess. There was a fridge in the garage, but there was no microwave. Parking on the street, behind Garrett’s Jeep, Bella balanced the three large pizzas and garlic bread over her shoulder. Slipping inside the house, she placed the pizzas on the makeshift table in the dining room. Two sawhorses and a piece of plywood acted as a spot for the blueprints, designs, and snacks. “Hello?” Bella called, walking into her home. She heard the sounds of banging and such, so she knew a crew was here.

Walking up the stairs, she found a crew in the oyster bathroom. They waved at her. “There’s pizza downstairs if you want it,” Bella explained. The crew thanked her and went back to their tasks, wanting to get to a good stopping point before stuffing their faces. “Are Garrett and Edward here?” she asked before leaving the bathroom.

“Garrett is. He’s upstairs working on the master suite. Edward is making a supply run, Ms. Swan,” answered one of the younger guys, Seth.

“Thanks, Seth,” Bella said, leaving the bathroom. Walking up the stairs, she found Garrett installing the chandelier that would hang over the tub. “Wow! It looks better than what I saw in the catalogue.”

“I was hesitant, but seeing it up, it adds to the space,” Garrett said, climbing down the ladder. “If you’re looking for Edward, he’s picking up some more screws, insulation, and bathroom fixtures. The ones that were delivered didn’t have a key component: the hose to connect it to the water.”

“Oh, oops,” Bella giggled. “I’m starting to see it come together. Granted, it’s still very rough, but I can’t wait to see the finished product.”

“Me neither, Bella. This house is amazing. If it’s possible, could I take pictures once you’ve moved in and post them on our website?” Garrett asked. “This, I have a feeling, is our best work to date.”

“Of course, Garrett. And I know I’ve been a pain in the ass with the decision-making and shopping …” Bella trailed off.

“No, you haven’t. Initially, I was hesitant to allow you that much leeway, but after working with you and knowing your story, you’ve been the most easy-going, fun client we’ve had ever,” Garrett said, sitting down on the rungs of the ladder. “Hell, I’d hang out with you even if you weren’t paying us.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Garrett,” Bella snickered, giving him a wry look.

“You should. Most clients, we can’t wait to be rid of. But you? Edward and I both feel kind of protective of you. You’re out here on your own.” Garrett blushed, biting his lip. _What the hell am I saying? Just go with it, Garrett._ “If you ever need anything, call either one of us and we’d be willing to come over.”

“What about your girlfriends?” Bella asked, looking at Garrett with her deep brown eyes. He gulped, feeling his dusty jeans tighten as the power of her innocent gaze hit him like a freight train. She was so gorgeous, in an innocent, sweet sort of way. Long mahogany hair that was slightly curly, hanging to her mid-back, porcelain skin, and ruby red lips that Garrett pictured around his cock.

_Now, that’s more like it, perv boy._

“No girlfriends,” Garrett whispered.

Bella smiled coyly, looking at the tall man. His blue eyes were flecked with green, and his cropped light brown hair was covered in sawdust. She could tell his body was muscular due to the work he did, and she found him rough, dirty, and very sexy. Garrett looked like he was dominant in the bedroom, taking what he wanted without any recourse. He was the opposite of Edward, really. Edward was still muscular, but his muscles were leaner, more akin to a runner. Edward was slightly taller with longer, disheveled bronze hair. Edward’s eyes were the color of jade with golden hazel flecks. Edward was the lover in her fantasies, professing his undying devotion as he made love to her. Shaking off her fantasies, Bella sighed, looking at Garrett once more. “Good to know.”

**A/N: Now some Bella and Garrett flirting … Please leave me some! Pictures of Bella’s office, and her view are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. I’ll see you on Wednesday! ;-)**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Seven**

Three months passed. Edward and Garrett were working tirelessly to finish Bella’s house. She was anxious to move in. Every day, something else would be finished, and Bella would yearn to finally sleep in her own bed. The last week prior to finishing the job, Edward asked Essie for her help. He wanted Essie to keep Bella away from the house while they moved in her furnishings. Essie was more than willing to help, as was her daughter, Alice, who was on summer vacation.

During the day, it wasn’t an issue. Bella was either at the office, working on her cases, or at the courthouse. It was nighttime that was troublesome. Essie kept her occupied while the crew worked on putting finishing touches, painting the walls, and setting up everything in the house. Essie even helped when she wasn’t keeping her best friend occupied. She took her office and made it into something warm and inviting, but utilitarian, too.

When everything was done, the furniture moved in, the beds made, and the personal items stored in their rightful place —according to Esme—Edward sent a text to Bella.

_Meet me at your house ~ E_

Bella was giddy with anticipation. Her home was finished. She could finally move in. Packing up her laptop, she got into her Land Rover, not bothering to change from her black power suit. It took no time to get to her new home. Edward and Garrett were waiting outside, holding a bottle of champagne and a red tie? She noticed that both of them were more cleaned up than she’d ever seen them. Edward was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a charcoal gray button-down with a vest. Garrett was in a pair of khakis and a white button-down.

Bella got out of her car, sashaying toward the two men. Garrett whistled lowly. “Damn, Bella. Is this how you go to work every day?” he asked, his eyes widening.

“It’s my shield of armor,” she said, cocking a hip and smirking. “I can’t go into battle without the proper uniform. Power suit and ball busters.” She held up one Jimmy Choo clad foot. Edward was mesmerized by her legs and shoes. She carried herself differently, more confidently. Garrett had his eyes on the creamy skin of her neck and chest, with just the perfect amount of cleavage. She was the vision of elegance, strength, and beauty. “So? Are we just going to stand out here and gaze at my house or are we going in?”

“We are going in, but it’s a surprise,” Edward said, holding up the red silk tie. “Do you trust us?”

“Of course, I do,” Bella smiled. Edward smirked, walking behind her and tying the red fabric around Bella’s head. She felt his warmth behind her, and his hands on her hips. Rough palms touched her hands, gently pulling her forward. “Don’t let me fall.”

Edward’s velvety smooth voice was at her ear. “Never,” he cooed. Bella melted a little bit, leaning back against Edward’s muscular body. She was undeniably attracted to both of these men. They were smart, funny, and made her feel like a woman for the first time in years. _Would they want me, too?_ She thought.

“Step up,” Garrett murmured. Bella took a tentative step and then another. With one more step, she was inside the house. Fresh paint mingled with vanilla and sandalwood. “Can I do the big reveal, Edward? You got to tie her up.”

“Can we do that again?” Bella laughed airily. Her hand moved from Garrett’s to Edward’s thigh, massaging it lightly. She threaded her remaining hand with Garrett’s. Garrett and Edward caught each other’s eyes. Bella was putting the moves on both of them. Her body was pressed against Edward’s, and she was rolling her hips, causing his cock to harden and swell. Edward desperately wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. Garrett wanted to test his blowjob theory. The latter smirked, nodding slightly. Edward felt like it was wrong, but he was attracted to her, there was no denying that. “Edward? Garrett?”

Edward shook his head and removed her blindfold. She blinked a few times, looking around. “We hope you like it,” Edward whispered, his lips caressing her earlobe. Bella shuddered, turning to look at him. She kissed him gently on the lips before she began moving through her new home. The furniture that was in storage in Bellevue did not make it into Bella’s home. What replaced it was infinitely better. Essie had done an amazing job capturing Bella’s liveliness and sophistication.

Her fingers ran across the walls and along the sofa as she wandered to the kitchen. “Oh, this is beautiful,” she breathed, smiling at the cherry cabinets and beige, iridescent granite countertops. “It’s everything I dreamed of.” She opened the fridge, finding it fully stocked. “Who bought me groceries?”

“All of the guys chipped in,” Garrett said, hopping onto the island. “You’ve fed us better than most, and they wanted to thank you. I gave the money to Esme, and she picked up what you liked.” Bella turned, walking toward Garrett and stood between his legs. She ran her fingers down his scruffy jaw before brushing her lips with his. Before he could deepen the kiss, she walked away to the pantry. She slipped inside, and Garrett looked at Edward. “Is this for real?” he hissed.

“Yes, it’s for real. Follow her lead,” Edward answered calmly.

**A/N: And thus begins the smexiness. Pervy pic teasers are on my blog along with my tumblr (link for that is on my profile.) The pictures of the renovated house are also on my blog. The transformation is quite amazing!! You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Eight**

Edward wanted to see where this led. With each conversation, each innocent touch, Edward grew more and more attracted to her. He felt a pull toward her, and he wanted this. And the possibility of sharing the experience with his best friend excited him. No, Edward was not gay. But, the opportunity to give a woman so much pleasure made him ache in anticipation.

Garrett gawked at his _conservative_ best friend. Edward had always been the wine and dine guy, making women swoon with his gallant moves and smooth talking. He was great at it. But, he was a monogamous type of guy. The fact he was entertaining the mere notion of Garrett’s wildest dreams boggled his mind. Yes, Garrett had gotten around, but never a threesome. A _ménage a trois._ In a perfect world, it would be two women, but this was piquing his interest. Bella Swan was a sexy woman who was obviously horny. She was taking the bull by the horns.

Or, in their case, bulls … plural.

Bella walked back out. “Please, let me repay you for all of this food,” she said.

“It’s our gift to you,” Edward replied, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. _Ah, there’s that smooth motherfucker._ “Shall we go check out the next floor?” Bella nodded. Edward threaded his fingers with hers, guiding her back to the stairwell. Garrett walked behind them, watching Bella’s ass.

The family room, guest room, and office were well received. The small library nook made Bella squeal. “This is exactly what I dreamed of,” she said, climbing onto the cushion on the window seat. She picked up a book, curling up, and smiled eagerly. “I think this is my favorite spot, so far. The kitchen is pretty damn awesome, but this is a place where I can just curl up and lose myself in a great book.”

Edward sat down, taking the book from Bella’s hands. “Interesting choice, Bella,” he said, holding up a fiction book about erotica, domination, and submission. “Is this a hint?”

Bella sat up, staring directly into Edward’s eyes. “I’m going to be blunt. You both are—” her eyes traveled over both of their bodies; her porcelain skin flushed as she tugged on Garrett’s belt buckle “—incredibly attractive. I’ve always been the good girl, but I’m lonely. I know you are attracted to me. I’ve seen those looks. Why don’t we, um, _explore_ , how we all feel?” Bella gently caressed Edward’s face, leaning forward to kiss him. Her red lips brushed his, and he cupped her neck, sliding his tongue between her soft lips. Bella’s fingers ran along Garrett’s thighs before gently cupping his crotch. Garrett moaned, his hands tangling into Bella’s hair. She broke the kiss with Edward, smiling softly before she gently tugged on Garrett’s hand. He sat next to her, claiming her mouth, his hands wrapping around her tiny waist. Edward ran his fingers along her bare legs, inching her skirt up higher on her thighs.

“I think this will be a lot more comfortable upstairs in your master suite,” Garrett growled against Bella’s neck. “I’m six-three and this nook is Bella-sized.”

“What are we waiting for?” Bella asked, smiling seductively. Edward helped her to her feet, and she sauntered back to the stairs. With a sexy wink, she started walking up the steps. Both Edward and Garrett tried to act suave, but they fell over each other to get to the stairs. _This was_ really _happening._

Up in the bedroom, Bella was trying to calm her heart. She’d never been so brazen in her life, but she wanted it. She wanted them. And seeing Essie’s housewarming gift on her bed, she knew she’d get her fantasy fulfilled. Essie had always been the more sexual of the two. Bella knew she and Carlisle experimented and that explained her gift. A bottle of lubricant, a butt plug, two new vibrators, and a set of handcuffs, all set on a sheer black negligee. She faintly heard Edward and Garrett hissing on the floor below. She ducked into the bathroom and removed her power suit. Leaving on her black heels, she slipped on the nightie. It left little to the imagination. Her pussy was already leaking through her lacy thong, coating the tops of her thighs from the few kisses, and her nipples were standing at attention. Flipping her curled hair, she walked back out into the bedroom.

“Fuck me,” Garrett moaned as he stared at Bella.

“That’s the idea,” she said, smirking. “I’ve gotten more comfortable. It’s your turn.”

“It’s a tough job,” Edward murmured, his voice deep and husky. “Help?” Bella smiled, walking toward him. Running her hands along Edward’s chest, she moved her hands down to his vest, making quick work of it. Garrett stood behind her, kissing Bella’s neck and tasting her creamy skin. His hands were grasping her hips, pressing her ass to his arousal. Bella whimpered, rolling her hips. “That’s so hot,” Edward whispered. Bella gave him an innocent smile before moving her tiny fingers to his button-down. Pulling it out of his dress pants, she pushed the shirt over his shoulders, and then his muscular torso was on display. Bella’s fingertips slid along his abdomen before teasing his nipples. Garrett’s hands cupped her breasts, doing the same to hers.

“Yes,” Bella moaned, her head falling back, leaning against Garrett. He captured her chin and kissed her lips hungrily, plundering her mouth. As he did, he moved them closer to Edward, who snaked his arms around her waist and cupped her ass. Turning her gently, she was now pressed against a bare-chested Edward, who resumed kissing her neck. Garrett pulled away, unbuttoning his shirt on his own and shirking it. Never in Bella’s life had she seen men more toned and muscled.

“Touch her,” Garrett commanded, his voice strong. “I can smell how turned on she is.”

“So can I,” Edward growled against Bella’s neck, his hands cupping her breasts. Whereas Garrett was rougher, Edward’s hands were softer and gentler. He expertly rolled her nipples through the sheer fabric. Garrett sat down on the chair opposite the bed, adjusting his hardness. He jutted his chin, and Edward led Bella to the bed, sitting on the corner. As he settled the writhing woman between his legs, he lifted her negligee. “Do you want more, love?”

“Please,” Bella pleaded, leaning against Edward’s muscled torso. He moved backward, gliding his fingers down her body, and spread her legs. Caressing her inner thighs, he moaned at the dampness he felt there. “Fuck …”

“All in good time,” Garrett whispered. “Touch her pussy, Edward. Stop teasing the poor woman.”

“All in good time,” Edward quipped, throwing Garrett’s words back at him. He lazily moved his hand up to her belly, toying with the waistband of her thong panties. “We’re going to make you feel so good, Bella.”

“Touch me. Touch my pussy,” Bella chanted, bucking her hips toward Edward’s hand. He pressed his lips to hers as he cupped her possessively. The fabric was absolutely drenched, soaked through with her juices. Sliding his tongue between her lips, he roughly circled her clit through the fabric, giving Garrett a sneak peak of her pretty pink sex. Bella rocked her hips against Edward’s hand, lost in the feelings his fingers were creating between her legs.

Garrett moved, crouching on his knees. He looked up at his friend as Edward kissed Bella. His lips were soft and sensual against hers, and his movements with his hands were nothing but loving. He stopped Edward’s hand, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the panties. Bella pulled away, watching as Garrett practically tore the thong away from her body. “When was the last time you were touched by a man?” Garrett asked, spreading her legs as far as they would go. His blue eyes pierced hers, gazing at her. “When was the last time you felt on fire?”

“It’s been over two years,” she panted, “and I’ve never felt like this.”

“Thank goodness, it’s the weekend, Bella,” Garrett murmured, rising on his knees. “We’ve got three days to remind you how a man should love a woman.” He kissed her tenderly as he slid two fingers inside her. Edward watched Garrett’s fingers and held Bella tightly against his chest. Garrett removed his lips, moving his gaze to her dripping core. Edward kissed Bella, cupping her breasts. “I can’t wait to feel you with my cock, Bella. You’re so fucking tight,” Garrett growled.

“Hmmmmm,” Bella whimpered, biting on Edward’s lip.

“Feel her, Edward. Feel how wet she is. For us,” Garrett commanded. Edward eagerly complied, pinching her clit. Her arousal coated his fingertips, and he wondered if she tasted sweet. “Oh, Bella, imagine what we’re going to do. Do you want me to fuck you from behind?”

“Oh, God,” Bella moaned. “Yes!”

“Do you want Edward to make love to you as I stroke my cock?” Garrett asked, adding another finger into her wet heat. Bella didn’t respond verbally. She just rolled her hips. “Oh, fuck my hand, pretty girl. That’s it.”

“Do you want me to fuck your ass while Garrett is inside of your pussy?” Edward whispered, rubbing her clit. Her wetness increased, and Bella scratched at Edward’s arms. “I think she likes that.”

“I know she does. She’s fucking dripping,” Garrett snarled, curling his fingers inside of her. “Bella, I want you to come so hard. Fucking drench me, baby.” He was moving his hand so roughly, her entire body was bouncing. Edward held her secure, helping him bring her closer to orgasm with his quick movements on her clit.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Bella screamed, her body losing all control. “Don’t stop! Please don’t fucking stop!”

“Never, baby,” Garrett growled, sucking on her inner thigh. With another guttural scream, Bella pressed against Garrett, her release pulsing out of her, drenching Garrett’s hand and face. “That’s it, Bella. Squirt everywhere. Don’t stop.” He kept pumping his hand until she collapsed against Edward’s chest, boneless and panting heavily. Garrett removed his hand, licking the essence of Bella off his fingertips. Edward growled lowly, wanting his own taste. “I do believe that Edward is a bit jealous.”

**A/N: Pervy pic teasers for this are on my blog and tumblr, links for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Nine**

_“Never, baby,” Garrett growled, sucking on her inner thigh. With another guttural scream, Bella pressed against Garrett, her release pulsing out of her, drenching Garrett’s hand and face. “That’s it, Bella. Squirt everywhere. Don’t stop.” He kept pumping his hand until she collapsed against Edward’s chest, boneless and panting heavily. Garrett removed his hand, licking the essence of Bella off his fingertips. Edward growled lowly, wanting his own taste. “I do believe that Edward is a bit jealous.”_

“I am not,” Edward said petulantly.

“Are you?” Bella asked, breathless and staring up at him, her eyes glittering. Edward smiled softly, shaking his head, and kissed her sweetly. She turned in his arms and straddled his waist. Garrett moved back to the chair, watching his best friend lose himself in the brunette beauty in his arms.

Edward’s hands removed the negligee, revealing Bella’s naked form. On her back were a pair of tattooed angel wings and a large pink flower along her left side, starting just below her breast and traveling down to her panty line. With a twist of his body, Edward flipped them so Bella was on her back.

Garrett was palming his cock through his khakis. He never thought this would be as erotic as it was, but he was so hard that he was in pain. He quickly divested himself of his khakis, watching the scene unfold on the bed.

“Garrett got his taste. I want mine,” Edward growled, spreading Bella’s legs. She moaned, her fingers tangling in Edward’s messy locks. With a slow, languid lick, he moaned at the taste of her delectable essence. His tongue slid between her lower lips, caressing them with his gentle nips and sucking kisses. Moving up, he suckled on Bella’s clit, flicking it with his tongue. Bella gasped, her fingers pulling on Edward’s hair. Edward kept his mouth on her, tasting every inch of her pussy until she came, not quite as forcefully as before, but her pleasure _oozed_ out of her with each ripple of her body. Crawling up, Edward hovered over Bella, cupping her cheek. “Very succulent. Better than any dessert I’d ever feasted on.”

Bella grabbed Edward’s neck, pulling him down to her. She kissed him, tasting her arousal on his pink lips. “That is good,” she murmured. Her hands moved to his belt, wanting to return the favor.

“I’m not done with you, Ms. Swan,” Edward said, sitting up. He removed his pants and boxer briefs, revealing a long, thick, and leaking cock. “I want to feel you, love. I’ve tasted you, and I want more. May I?”

“Yes,” Bella pleaded. She kissed his chest and pulled him back down, wrapping her legs around his trim waist. “Make love to me, Edward. Please? Oh, please?”

“Condom, love,” he said, reaching for his pants.

“I’m clean and covered,” she whispered, looking up at him then again at Garrett. “I trust you both.” Edward knew he was safe. He hadn’t been with a woman in quite some time and every time had been with a condom. Garrett also was in the clear, too. “Please. Nothing between us.” Bella’s voice broke him from their reverie. Edward was poised between Bella’s legs, his cock just inches from her bare, pink pussy. Edward grasped his hardness, rubbing it through Bella’s lower lips, coating it with her wetness. “Edward, inside me. Now!” Staring into her eyes, Edward positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and slid inside of her.

“Fuuuuuck!” Edward moaned, feeling her muscles clench around his length. He didn’t want to move just yet. He refused to be a two-pump chump, though he was so hard he was about to explode. And feeling her without a condom? Sensory overload was putting it mildly.

“Edward, move, please,” Bella pleaded. Her brown eyes bore into his evergreen orbs. Unable to deny her, Edward slowly began thrusting within her. She moaned, her chest arching upward. Garrett’s hand caressed her tattoo before palming her breast. Bella’s hand found Garrett’s thigh and she gave him a wicked glint, bringing his engorged dick closer to her mouth.

“You read my mind, baby,” Garrett said. Bella looked at Edward as she wrapped her lips around Garrett’s leaking cock. She licked the head like her favorite lollipop, sucking and slurping all over him. Edward watched in rapt attention, focusing on Bella’s red lips as she eagerly teased his best friend. Garrett moved his hand between Bella’s legs and caressed her clit, touching Edward as he slid in and out. It was a feeling that Edward wasn’t prepared for or one that he thought he would like, but he did. He looked up at Garrett. He was focused on Bella’s mouth and touching her body. “Oh, Bella, I want to fuck your mouth.”

“Hmmmm, as tempting as that is, I want to enjoy Edward’s cock in my pussy,” Bella said as she wrapped her hand around Garrett’s hardness, pumping it languidly. “You’ll get the opportunity to fuck my mouth. So will Edward.” She looked directly at Edward, smiling seductively. “Harder, please. I want to feel _all_ of you.”

“Yes,” Edward choked out as he picked up Bella’s legs, draping them over his arms. He pounded within her, feeling her muscles quiver around him. Bella’s head was thrown back while she gripped Garrett’s cock with her hand, twisting her wrist and licking the head every so often to keep it lubricated. Garrett squeezed Bella’s nipples while Edward slammed inside of her.

Bella’s body was writhing as her orgasm neared. The angle which Edward moved within her caressed that spot Garrett touched, causing her to gush all over him. Edward could feel the increase in her wetness, coating his cock. He stopped his thrusting and eased out of her as she lost all control, squirting over his body. Edward rubbed her clit until she stopped. Garrett encouraged her, using his filthy mouth. Once her body calmed, Edward slid back inside, thrusting into her harshly. His own release was close, and he wanted to milk every ounce of it inside Bella’s tight, wet pussy. Garrett was growling as his body quaked with his impending release. Bella must have noticed this, and she sank her mouth around him. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Edward’s waist, and she had no indication of letting him go while he felt his orgasm build powerfully within his body.

Both Garrett and Edward exploded at the same time. Bella eagerly swallowed Garrett’s cum, tasting everything he had to offer. Edward’s cock twitched within her, sending streams of his own release inside of her quaking pussy. Slipping out of her, Edward got up and wandered into the bathroom. He found a washcloth and dampened it with warm water. Bella was curled against Garrett’s chest, running her fingers through his hair. Edward wiped tenderly between her legs. “Thank you,” she whispered, giving Edward a sleepy grin.

“I think we wore out our pretty girl,” Garrett chuckled, nuzzling her hair.

“You did, but I don’t want you to go,” she pouted adorably.

“We have the entire weekend, love,” Edward said as he stripped down the down comforter and lay behind Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist. “We’re not going anywhere.”

**A/N: Who needs new panties? Pervy pic teasers are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Ten**

Bella woke up a few hours later, surrounded by two very strong pairs of arms. Her head was cradled against Edward’s chest, and Garrett was pressed to her back. Edward was holding her almost tenderly while Garrett had a more possessive hold on her body, lightly caressing above her bare pussy. Both men were what she desired. Edward, as she had predicted, was a tender, gentle lover but knew exactly what to do to make her body sing. Garrett was gentle in his own right, but a bit rougher in other aspects. The way he touched her was possessive and animalistic. He yearned to be in control where Edward let dominance happen naturally.

In all of her life, she never imagined making love to two men. At. The. Same. Time. But, Edward and Garrett made her feel loved, wanted, desired, and so happy. She reached up, caressing Edward’s soft lips. He hummed, smiling crookedly and tightening his hold on her. His head turned, and he gently brushed his lips against her forehead. “Sleep, love,” he whispered, his eyes still closed and his voice deep with his own slumber.

Turning slightly, she ran her fingers down Garrett’s scruffy face, and he grumbled, his nose wrinkled. He burrowed his  face into her neck and moved his hand to cup her breast, sliding his thigh between hers. Bella giggled silently at their differences. She snuggled between them and let her eyes drift closed, allowing slumber to pull her under, completely content for the first time in her life.

The next morning, Bella woke up before her lovers, and she swiped a shirt from the floor. It was Edward’s. She inhaled deeply, relishing his clean, manly scent. Edward was on his belly in the bed while Garrett was curled in a fetal position, snorting lightly. Bella was starving, having not eaten dinner the night before. Garrett’s spunk was not a nutritious meal. If she was hungry, she could imagine what they felt like. Padding downstairs, she surveyed the kitchen, finding what she needed and made a mound of pancakes along with bacon. Balancing the food and a pot of coffee, Bella managed to walk upstairs to her bedroom.

Garrett stirred first, his nose working overtime. “Food?” he asked, his eyes cracking open slightly.

“It’s true. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Bella giggled, placing the tray of food on the ottoman.

“The way to a man’s heart is by giving him pussy,” Garrett snickered, sitting up and rubbing his hand through his hair.

“Such a poet,” Edward said, giving him a stern glare. Garrett shrugged, reaching for a mug of coffee. Edward rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He padded toward the bathroom, sliding his arms around Bella’s waist. “I love you in my clothes,” he whispered against her ear, kissing her head. Bella shuddered, watching Edward slip into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Bella picked up a mug, sipping her own coffee, and nibbled on the bacon. Sitting on her nightstand, innocently shining in the sunlight, were the handcuffs that Essie had given her. Getting up, she picked them up and pocketed the key. When Edward came back, they ate a quiet breakfast. Once the pancakes were gone, Edward slipped on his pants and said he would do the dishes since Bella was kind enough to cook. Bella kissed Edward sweetly, but once he left the room, she looked at Garrett, an evil glint in her eyes. “Arms above your head, Mr. Keyes,” Bella commanded.

“Wha …” he squeaked. Bella arched a brow. Garrett moved his hands above his head. Bella climbed onto his lap, cuffing him to the bedframe. He looked up, moving his hands fruitlessly against the metal manacles. Edward came back up, finding Bella on Garrett’s lap, smiling evilly.

“What did you do, Garrett?” Edward asked teasingly.

“He was very vocal and controlling yesterday evening,” Bella said, unbuttoning the shirt she wore over her naked body. “It’s my turn to tell him what to do.”

“And what am I going to do?” Garrett asked as he looked over Bella’s beautiful form.

“Lick my pussy,” she said, moving so she was seated above him. Her hands were gripping the headboard, rolling her hips enticingly over his mouth. “Fuck me with your tongue until I come all over your face.” Lowering her body, Bella moaned when Garrett’s rough tongue came in contact with her lower lips. She cupped her breasts, rocking over his mouth.

“You are so sexy, Bella,” Edward whispered. Bella turned, looking over her shoulder as she undulated over Garrett’s tongue. She smiled slowly, coyly gesturing to Edward to move closer. He removed his pants and crawled back onto the bed. He was mesmerized by Bella’s sensual movements, the way she grasped her breasts and the way she took charge. “Tell me. How does it feel, love?”

“So good,” she purred, playing with Garrett’s hair. “His tongue is far inside me, tasting my pussy.” Garrett suckled on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. “Yes … like that. Don’t stop.” Garrett’s hands moved along the headboard, wanting to touch her. She giggled breathily, her head falling back. Bella was biting her lip as her body was beginning to clench from Garrett’s ministrations. “Do you want me to come, Edward?”

“I do, love. You are so beautiful when you come,” Edward rasped, his eyes trained on Garrett’s tongue between Bella’s legs. Bella whimpered as she saw Edward’s hand wrap around his swollen cock. With slow movements, he stroked his length.

“Come with me, Edward,” Bella whispered, rolling her hips in concert with Garrett’s tongue. She lost herself in the feelings and pleasure. With a guttural moan, Bella’s muscles seized, and she slammed her hand on the headboard. Edward grunted, his release coating his belly. Moving back, Bella straddled Garrett’s waist and leaned forward. She kissed him, tasting her essence on his lips.

“You are quite the naughty vixen,” Garrett said, smiling crookedly. “Taking control.”

“And I’m not done,” she murmured, moving back further until she hovered over Garrett’s swollen cock. “Edward got to feel me, and now, it’s your turn, Garrett. On my terms.” She grasped his cock and slid down his length. “Do you like my tight pussy around your cock?”

“Fuck, yes!” Garrett barked. “Touch yourself, Bella.”

“You’re not in charge,” Edward said quietly, his lips finding Bella’s neck. His hands cupped her breasts. “Fuck him, Bella. I want to try something. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Bella whimpered, kissing Edward’s soft lips. He got up from the bed, walking to the nightstand. Bella kept riding Garrett, feeling his body within hers. He was thicker than Edward and not quite as long. She felt filled by him but differently than when she was with Edward. She felt Edward behind her again. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see,” Edward said, kissing her shoulder. “Or rather, feel.”

“Edward, touch her … please?” Garrett pleaded. He was straining against his cuffs. “I want to touch her.”

“Like this?” Edward purred, running his hands down her collarbone. “Gently?” Garrett whimpered as Edward twisted her nipples. Bella arched her back, threading her fingers with Edward’s. “Or something else?” Garrett nodded. Edward moved his fingers from her breast and up to her mouth. “Suck, love.”

“Hmmmm,” she hummed. Bella eagerly sucked on Edward’s fingers, faintly tasting her own flavor on them. Removing his hand from her mouth, Edward settled behind Bella, straddling Garrett’s legs. Gently pushing Bella forward, he spread the globes of her ass and teased the rosette of her asshole with his now soaked finger. “Oh, please …”

“Do you want this, Bella?” Edward asked, his voice smooth as silk but with a hard edge, but his tone was hypnotic. Bella stopped her movements over Garrett, nodding with a dazed look in her eyes. She leaned forward, placing her head in the crook of Garrett’s neck. Edward sucked on his own finger before circling her ass again. “Relax, love.” She sighed, closing her eyes and kissing Garrett’s chest. Edward gently eased his finger inside of her.

“Fuck,” Garrett moaned, his hips rising off the bed. “She’s squeezing me so tightly, Edward.”

“Do you like this, love?” Edward asked, his voice still hypnotic.

“Yes,” she breathed, rocking her hips slightly. She sat up slightly, bracing her hands on either side of Garrett’s head, “I can’t wait to feel your cock inside of me, Edward.”

“And you will,” he whispered, his finger fully inside Bella. She whimpered, looking back at him before rolling her hips over Garrett’s length. She relaxed further and Edward was able to slip another finger inside her ass, making her groan. Garrett was in heaven with Bella’s tight pussy clenched around him ~~,~~ but hell with the inability to touch her as he wanted. At least, he had her breasts to suck on while she fucked him. He could feel Edward’s fingers through the thin membrane between her pussy and ass. Garrett wondered how it would feel when both of them were inside her. “Bella, are you close?”

“I want to come,” she chanted, her hips moving faster. She sat up straight, Edward’s fingers still within her as she swiveled her hips. Her hand reached to where she was joined with Garrett, roughly rubbing her clit. “Hmmm … Yesssss … so good … fucking you is so good,” she purred, her head thrown back.

“You feel so tight, Bella,” Garrett growled, moving his hips as best he could to get deeper inside. “I want to feel you coat my cock with your pussy juice.”

Bella was aroused, leaking down Garrett’s hardness. She could feel her wetness on her fingers. Edward’s hand was moving opposite of her movements on Garrett, bringing her closer and closer to her release. Garrett was watching in rapt attention at the beautiful woman moving sinuously above him and his best friend, working in conjunction with him to bring this siren her release. Edward’s lips were sucking on her neck, and his other hand was guiding her hips, rolling them sinfully. Bella’s hand was still circling her clit while her other hand was braced in Edward’s hair, tugging on the strands. Garrett could feel how tightly she was wrapped around him and how wet she was, soaking his dick in her sweetness. “Oh, FUCK!” Bella screeched. “I don’t want this to stop. So …. Hmmmmm … FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

“Come for us, love,” Edward growled, his hand slamming into her ass. “All we want is your pleasure. All I want is to see you come over and over again.” Garrett followed Edward, filling her with streams of his release. She milked his cock, almost cutting it off with the power of her orgasm. She was shaking uncontrollably, leaning against Edward while she slid off Garrett. Her release dribbled down her leg, and she was incoherent but fully sated. Edward moved her, settling her on the bed. He picked up his shirt and found the key for the handcuffs, releasing Garrett. There were red, angry marks on his wrists from being restrained. Bella hummed, smiling giddily. “You had your wicked way with him, Bella.”

“I did,” she giggled. “But, I’m so sore. I haven’t used these muscles in _years._ ”

“Well, there’s room for all of us in that Jacuzzi I had installed up here on the porch,” Garrett smirked. “Edward, can you grab some towels?” Garrett swept Bella into his arms, carrying her out onto the porch. He flipped on the Jacuzzi and retracted the lid, placing her into the swirling bath of hot water. He slipped in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. “After this, a shower, baby.”

“That sounds perfect,” she smiled, leaning her head against Garrett’s shoulder. Edward hopped in, leaving the towels on the edge. He picked up her feet, massaging them with his hands. “You guys are spoiling me.”

“You deserve it,” Edward smiled crookedly, kissing her big toe. Bella laughed, pulling her foot away. “What?”

“You better not have a foot fetish,” she snickered.

“Not really, but your feet are quite adorable,” Edward replied, admiring them. He looked back up and saw Bella’s eyes drooping. “Just relax, love.” She nodded, closing her eyes, and she drifted off, supported by Garrett’s strong arms.

**A/N: Is it getting hot in here?**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Eleven**

When Garrett felt like she was completely out, he looked at Edward. “This is … There aren’t any words, Edward,” he whispered.

“I know,” Edward replied.

“She prefers you, you know,” Garrett smirked. “Pretty boy.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Edward said flatly. “She likes you, too.”

“I know she does, but she is more comfortable with you. She asked you to make love to her. You two share something,” Garrett shrugged. “When I watched you, I felt like a voyeur and somewhat unwelcomed, but I’m okay with that.” Garrett kissed Bella’s temple. She sighed, snuggling deeper into his arms. “This is really fucked up.”

“No, it isn’t,” Edward sighed, running his hand through his sex-ravaged hair. “There have been relationships like ours, right?”

“You and Bella have the relationship. I’m just the extra cock,” Garrett laughed. Edward looked up at his best friend, and he was afraid Garrett would be pissed. He wasn’t. Garrett cared about Bella, but he recognized that Bella had a connection to Edward. “Let’s enjoy the rest of this weekend and see where things go.”

After their time in the Jacuzzi, both men took Bella into the shower. There was nothing sexual about it. Bella was still physically exhausted from her night of powerful orgasms, followed by the most erotic moment of her life with Edward fucking her ass with his fingers. It just felt nice to be pampered. Edward gently washed her hair while Garrett massaged her stiff and sore muscles. Once the shower was done, Garrett handed her his white button-down before he went down to his Jeep and Edward’s truck to get some extra clothes. She giggled, putting it on, then went rummaging for some panties. She found a pair of white, lacy boy shorts.

“Before you put them on—” Edward cooed, holding the jeweled butt plug that Essie left on her bed “—let’s slip this inside of you, love.” Bella blushed and felt a rush of arousal between her legs. Edward and Garrett had come to an understanding that, other than the butt plug, they would not do anything more today that was sexual. They wanted to shower Bella with affection, sweet kisses, and warm hugs, spoiling her as she described it.

“Where do you want me?” Bella asked, her voice breathy.

“On the bed,” Edward said. The linens had been stripped—her orgasms had soaked them. While Bella was blow-drying her hair, Garrett and Edward remade the bed, but the smell of sex, arousal, and desire still hung in the air. Bella laid down on the bed, leaning on her elbows. “Hmmmm, on your hands and knees, love. Show me your pretty ass.”

“Such a dirty mouth,” Bella chided gently, moving so she was on all fours.

“I’m not as bad as Garrett,” Edward chuckled, gently spreading her legs. “But, if you like it, I will gladly do it.”

“I do like it,” she whispered, wiggling her ass. “Your voice is like velvet and fire. It’s hot.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Edward murmured, running his fingers through her lower lips. He wasn’t surprised to feel how wet she was. “So responsive, Bella. Did my voice make you this wet?”

“And what you’re going to do to me,” she whispered, bucking against his hand.

“It’s preparation for when I claim you here, love. You are so tight. I don’t want to hurt you when …” Edward trailed off.

“I’ve never had anal sex before,” Bella said, looking back at him.

“I kind of gathered that. I have. Once. In college,” he blushed. “With the one girl I had a serious relationship with. It requires a lot of trust and preparation. My ex didn’t care for it much, so we never did it again, though it was something I never experienced before in my life. My orgasm was so intense.” Bella bit her lip, looking up at him, and a question clear in her mind. “What, love?”

“Can you …” she murmured. “Can you, without Garrett, do that with me?” She turned and stared into Edward’s jade-colored orbs. Her espresso eyes were so expressive, pleading with Edward. “I trust you. Implicitly, I trust you, and I want to …”

“If you want, Bella. I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want,” Edward said quietly. “Do you not trust Garrett?”

“I do! He’s just not … He’s not you,” Bella explained, looking at Edward’s bare chest. “You’re the only person who knows about the wings and why I got them, besides my ex-husband.” She blinked up at him, tears welled in her eyes. Her expression was so beautiful, and the trust behind it made Edward want to enfold her in his arms. “I just want you to share that experience with me. Does that make sense?”

Edward cradled her face, wiping away an errant tear. “It makes perfect sense, love,” he murmured.

“Do you think Garrett will be mad?” Bella gasped, her voice barely above a whisper.

“No, Bella. He knows we have a deeper connection,” Edward said, sitting down on the bed and pulling Bella into his arms. She melted against him, sighing contentedly. “Do we?”

“We do, Edward,” she smiled, kissing just above his heart. He smiled, tightening his hold on her. They stayed in each other’s arms for a few more moments. Bella wriggled out of his embrace, getting back on all fours. She smacked her ass, giving Edward a cheeky grin.

Edward laughed, grabbing the butt plug. He leaned forward, kissing her sex like he had kissed her mouth. Bella moaned, loving the way he made her feel. Moving away, Edward dragged the plug between her lower lips, gathering the wetness that was there. It was cold and it made Bella jump. He pumped it in and out of her pussy before he circled his thumb along her ass. “Relax, Bella,” he said softly. She sighed, letting her body just be. Edward removed the plug and eased it up to her asshole. He mirrored her breathing, and with an exhale, he pressed inside of her.

“Oh, shit,” Bella rasped, falling to her elbows. “That feels so good.”

“Are you coming?” Edward asked, twisting the plug within her.

“I did when you pushed it in,” she answered, smiling softly. Edward responded in kind, running his fingers through her wet folds. She was overly sensitive, and his fingertips were making her feel things everywhere. “Oh, Edward …” Her voice was pleading, soft and sweet. “Don’t stop.”

“You must be sore,” Edward whispered, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Your fingers. Don’t stop what you’re doing with your fingers, please?” she begged. Edward nodded, his fingertips barely caressing her dripping sex. She was bucking against his hand, but it was gentle and yearning. With a subtle shudder, Bella’s orgasm zipped through her, and she collapsed onto the bed. She smiled lazily, looking at Edward as he laid down facing her. She had such adoration in her eyes. “Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me, Bella,” he said, brushing her hair away from her face. “It brings me pleasure to see you shatter like that. It’s unbelievably sexy.” He picked up her panties, which had fallen on the floor. “But, you are a temptress, and you need to recuperate. We’re wearing you out.”

“It’s the best feeling,” she giggled. She rolled over, taking the panties from Edward’s hand and pulling them up her legs. With a wink, she sauntered out of the bedroom, flashing her now lace-clad ass with just a hint of the jeweled plug nestled between her cheeks. Edward groaned, slumping back onto the bed. _What a vixen!_

**A/N: And so Bella is going to pop her anal cherry with Edward … Leave me some!**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Twelve**

The rest of the morning and afternoon were spent lazing around Bella’s new home. They watched movies, cuddled, napped, and relaxed. Bella was showered with affection: from Edward’s soft caresses and gentle kisses to Garrett’s wandering hands and his insatiable need to nuzzle Bella’s neck. In the late afternoon, Garrett said he had to run to his apartment to get some extra clothes. Unlike Edward, who was a boy scout and carried a packed duffle in his truck, he didn’t have anything in his Jeep. He promised to be back before they all went to bed.

Bella figured Garrett was giving Edward time alone with her so he could pop her anal cherry. She felt guilty about spending time with just Edward, but she wanted to know if she could handle _both of them_ at the same time, and she only wanted Edward to touch her, back there. Perhaps, tomorrow, she could spend some time with Garrett, alone. It was only fair.

Edward was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a tight, black T-shirt. Bella, after shivering for most of the morning, had slipped on a pair of yoga pants. “Let me cook you dinner, Bella,” Edward said, handing her a glass of wine.

“You can cook?” Bella asked.

“One of my many talents,” Edward smirked. “I lived with Garrett, and he could burn water.”

“How does he survive on his own?” Bella giggled, sipping her wine.

“Lots of takeout,” Edward deadpanned, grabbing some chicken from the fridge along with some veggies. “He’s a health nut, though. Most guys would go for Taco Bell or McDonald’s. He lives for healthier stuff. Plus, he runs marathons and works out almost daily, even with our jobs being as physically tasking as they are. My guess is he’s probably at the gym, pumping some iron, and then he’ll be back around ten with his bag.”

“We did act like bums today,” Bella said, arching a brow.

“We did, but I think we deserved it,” Edward replied, winking at her. “Even I’m sore. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

“Blissfully sore,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “But, I’m not complaining. I haven’t felt this loved ever.”

Edward beamed, not responding to her “loved” statement. He pulled out a bowl, a cutting board, and a knife from different cabinets and began dicing the chicken breasts. “Are you happy with the house?”

“Edward, words cannot describe how much I love it,” she breathed. “It’s exactly what I pictured when I first saw it. You and Garrett are artists.”

“Thank you,” Edward blushed, tossing some vegetables into the bowl. “I’m glad we could do this for you. I know Garrett asked if we could photograph it for our site.”

“And you can,” Bella reiterated.

“You don’t mind? It won’t invade your privacy?” Edward asked. Bella shook her head adamantly. “Well, before I turn in my key, I’ll take some photos next week.”

“Who said I want you to turn in your key?” Bella asked, looking up at him through her long lashes. Edward blushed, turning to the stove and grabbing a large frying pan for the stir fry he was creating. As he was chopping, Bella had placed some water on to boil for some brown rice. Seeing the water rolling within the pan, he poured the rice in and covered it, lowering the heat. Once the chicken was in the sauté pan, he looked up at Bella. She was idly playing with her wine glass.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she answered evasively.

Edward sat down next to her on the stool near the stove. “Bella, what is it?”

“I like this,” she whispered, barely audible. “I like you, and I like Garrett … but, this … you and me …”

Edward captured her chin and looked into her eyes. “I like this, too, love. You’re smart, funny, sexy, ambitious, and everything that I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“I don’t want it to stop,” she murmured, smiling tenderly. “I want to see where this goes.”

Edward brushed her lips with his. “So do I,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around Edward’s neck, running her fingers through his hair. “Let me finish cooking you dinner. We haven’t fed you enough. I can hear your stomach grumbling.”

“It’s all of the extra exercise I’ve gotten,” she laughed as he stepped away, adding the veggies, herbs, and a pat of butter. Expertly, he sautéed the meat and vegetables and made some sort of glaze with wine, a touch of maple syrup, and olive oil. Watching him cook, Bella made a salad and set the island for their dinner. They shared their meal, laughing about Edward’s college experiences.

“I can’t believe your fraternity brothers did that!” Bella laughed heartily. “I cannot picture you as a blond!”

“I still struggle with the fact that I slept through it,” Edward groaned. “You’d figure I would wake up while I had my hair peroxided to be white blond. Nope. I was so drunk I slept right through it.”

“What happenedafterward?” Bella asked.

“I shaved it all off and wore beanies for the rest of the semester,” Edward answered, running his hand through his floppy, bronze mop. “I don’t have a good head for baldness. Very lumpy.” Bella smiled, running her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. “See? Feel all of those bumps? I pray I keep this head of hair until I croak.” He took her hand, kissing her palm before threading his fingers with hers. “What about you? Surely, I’m not the only one who lived through embarrassing college memories.”

“You’re not,” Bella giggled. “Mine aren’t nearly as dramatic as yours, but I do have a few. All of them involve Essie.” She bit her lip, thinking about what story to tell. “OH! Here’s a good one. Our sophomore year, we both had fake IDs. Essie looked older and could order alcohol without any issues while I had, and still have, a baby face.”

“Nonsense! You’re gorgeous,” Edward chided.

“Thank you,” Bella blushed, kissing him sweetly. “You make me feel that way.” She kissed him again and continued. “Anyway, we went to this bar in downtown Chicago. We were dancing, drinking, and having fun. There were a couple of older guys, though, who would not take the hint that we weren’t interested. They always came up to us, grabbing at us and wanting to separate Essie and me. Essie was committed to Carlisle, but he had to be at the hospital and couldn’t join us. I was in between boyfriends, not really looking for anything.”

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Edward asked, his eyes darkening in anger.

“No, Edward, sweetheart, they didn’t,” Bella whispered. “Essie and I pretended we were together, as girlfriends. Just before we left, one of the guys approached us and asked if we wanted to party with them. I took Essie’s face, kissing her deeply. She grabbed my ass. Smirking at him, I said I needed to lick my girl’s pussy and dragged her away.” Bella snickered. “I love Essie, but that was weird. Our one foray into lesbianism. After that, whenever we went out, we made sure Carlisle, or some of our male friends, was with us. Kissing Essie was not one of my favorite things. I like kissing men.”

“Good to know,” Edward smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. The kiss began as soft and sweet ~~,~~ but quickly became heated. Hands traveled up and down bodies, the scent of arousal mixed in with the leftover food.

“I want you,” Bella whispered against his lips.

“The food,” Edward said.

“Will be here when we’re done,” Bella answered, tugging on his hands. Edward got up, taking Bella’s face between his palms, kissing her deeply.

**A/N: It’s getting hot in here … so take off all your clothes! You know what is coming up next! Leave me some!!**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bending down, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Bella held onto him, not wanting to fall. His hands were firmly on her ass, carrying her up the two flights of stairs to her bedroom. She was shocked at how easily he carried her, as if she weighed nothing. In the bedroom, he pressed her into the pillows and pulled away. They both were panting since they were hungrily making out during Edward’s trek up the stairs. Bella inched up the hem of Edward’s T-shirt. He nearly tore it from his body, revealing his bare, muscled chest. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

Gently pushing Edward’s shoulder, she straddled his waist. Kissing his lips and down his neck, she tasted every inch of his chest. Edward moaned when her teeth scraped his nipple. His cock was straining against his jeans, wanting to come out and play. Bella smiled seductively, reaching for the belt buckle at his waist. He had given her untold pleasure. She wanted to return the favor. Making quick work of his belt, jeans, and boxer briefs, Edward was naked on her bed, standing at attention and leaking. “Again, you are so fucking perfect,” Bella growled, staring at his long, thick cock. His was the perfect penis, a few shades darker than his pale skin, darkening to a dusty rose at the head. Edward obviously “manscaped,” for he was groomed but not bare, as was the fad. Kneeling between his legs, Bella ran her tongue along his entire length.

“OH, FUCK!” Edward barked, his green eyes widening with euphoria. Bella smiled and winked before teasing him with her mouth. She closed her lips around the head of his dick, swirling her tongue around it. Edward whimpered, his hands gripping the bedspread that was on top of her king-sized bed.

“Edward, you can touch me,” Bella cooed, her hand stroking him slowly from head to base. She moved up, barely kissing his lips. “You won’t hurt me.”

“I know, love,” Edward choked out. “I just … Seeing you there … it’s better than I ever imagined.”

 _Hopefully, you won’t have to imagine it any more,_ Bella thought to herself, moving back between his legs. Holding his cock at the base, she bobbed her head. He was covered with her saliva, and she loved the way he tasted. His skin was slightly saltywith a bit of spice. Edward’s hands did eventually move to her hair, tangling them into her brunette curls. He was moaning, whimpering, and writhing from her expert touch. Bella kept her lips wrapped around the head, stroking his cock with her hand. She teased the slit of his arousal. He grunted, his hands tightening in her hair almost painfully. Lowering her mouth around him, she pushed him as far down her throat as possible. Edward was sweating, trembling with want and need. She swallowed around him.

“Bella, love … I’m … Fuck … don’t stop!” he babbled, his hand holding her hair in a crude ponytail. She kept bobbing her head, swallowing, and using a bit of teeth. He was trying to stave off his release because it felt so good, but his body had other ideas. “Bella … I’m going to come … FUCK!”

Bella kept her hands on his body and her mouth around his dick. She could taste him. She knew he was going to explode, and she wanted it. Seeing him unravel from her touch made Bella feel powerful, in control, and sexy. With a rumbling growl, Edward lost control, and he came inside Bella’s mouth. She eagerly licked every drop of his release. The taste of it was similar to oysters but with that same spicy aftertaste. She barely had time to sit up when Edward twisted her onto the bed. He kissed her deeply, every emotion he felt was poured into it. She moaned, her hands tangling into his hair.

“You are the one who is fucking perfect,” Edward said against her sweet, soft mouth. His fingers nimbly moved to unbutton the shirt she wore. He spread it with his hand, cupping her breast with his palm. _Perfect for me._ He kissed her, his tongue massaging hers. He could taste his release on her lips, and their combined flavor lit something inside of him. Something possessive. He had been the first to be with her, filling her with his release. He had been the first to touch her pussy, her ass, and he would be the first to take her in the ass. She was his, and he was irrevocably hers.

Kissing down her neck, he took her nipple between his teeth and suckled on it. Bella moaned, arching off the bed, wanting more of him. He cupped her other breast, squeezing it gently. He circled his tongue around her pebbled nipple as he stared at her. Bella was watching him, her mouth open and her eyes black with desire. He kissed across her chest, repeating the same action to her other breast. Bella was rocking against him, needing more friction. “Don’t worry, love. You will feel nothing but pleasure with me. I want you to feel everything.”

“Yes,” Bella panted.

Edward smiled, kissing her quickly and deeply before he traveled further down her tight, lithe body. He pulled down her yoga pants and her lacy panties. The scent of her arousal nearly smacked him in the face. Her bare, pink pussy lips were glistening from what she did to him. He leaned down, inhaling her sweet, earthy scent and kissed just underneath her navel. With biting kisses, he moved further down until he reached her leaking slit. _That is a thing of beauty and utter perfection_. He kissed her pussy deeply, relishing the flavor of her nectar.

Bella lost herself in Edward’s ministrations. He obviously enjoyed going down on her. Every inch of her sex was given the special treatment by Edward’s talented tongue or teased by his long, slightly rough fingers. Keeping his tongue on her clit, Edward massaged Bella’s asshole. She had removed the butt plug, with Edward’s help, since it had become uncomfortable. Now, his fingers right there, he made her clench in anticipation of what would be happening in her bed tonight. He growled, sliding his tongue between her lips, tasting her directly from the very sweet source. “Edward …” she gasped, her hands flying to his silken hair. “Please?”

He increased his movements, flicking his tongue fervently inside her. With a sucking kiss, he moved up to her clit, swirling it with his tongue. Easily, he slid two fingers into Bella’s pussy and one into her puckered hole. Bella moaned, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Slowly, he pumped his hand, tasting every drop of her juices. Bella rambled, her body flying apart at the seams from what Edward was doing between her legs. “Edward, Edward, Edward,” Bella chanted, her hips moving in concert with his thrusts and his sweet tongue. “I’m … Holy shit … UNGH!”

Bella’s body literally shattered. She gushed her release all over Edward’s fingers, tongue, and face and onto the bed. Her hips were rocking uncontrollably, causing Edward’s hand to fall from Bella’s quaking core. His hands gently rubbed Bella’s thighs, calming her quivering body. He was in awe of how much his touch caused her to unravel. She was so beautiful in general, but in the throes of an orgasm, she was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. Her trust of him to give her that much pleasure made his heart stammer and take off. Kissing her belly, he crawled up her body and gathered her in his arms. She was still trembling from her intense orgasm, but her lips found his neck, burrowing closer to his body. “Are you okay, love?” Edward asked, his hands gently caressing her back, almost tracing the wings on her shoulders.

He felt her smile against his chest. “I’m boneless, feeling no pain, and loving it,” she giggled. Moving back so she could look up at him, she cupped his cheek. “I’ve never felt like this.” Edward arched a brow. “Sex was always a chore. I never enjoyed it.  But now?” She smiled, seductive and dark. “I can’t get enough of you.” She kissed Edward, tasting herself on his lips. His hand moved to her hips, grabbing her almost painfully. They lost each other in their embrace, kissing and pawing at each other.

Rolling onto the pillows, Edward was cradled between Bella’s strong legs. Trapped between them was Edward’s renewed arousal. “I’m ready,” she whispered against his mouth. “I want to give you all of me.” Edward deepened their kiss as he reached to the nightstand, grabbing the lube.

Bella tried to move away. “Where are you going?” Edward asked, keeping her safely ensconced in his arms.

“To turn around?” she replied. “Isn’t that how anal sex is done?”

“No, love. I want to look you in the eyes, to know I’m not hurting you,” Edward said, cupping her face. “I can’t see your eyes if you’re facing away from me.” She bit her lip. Edward smiled crookedly, kissing her mouth and holding her tightly in his arms. As he kissed her, he reached for the lube, squeezing a small amount on his fingers. Reaching between Bella’s legs, he again massaged her ass. “Relax, Bella.” She moaned as he eased one finger inside her and then two, stretching her. Edward bit back a groan, feeling how tight she was. Keeping his one hand within her, he coated his cock with the lubricant until it glistened. Removing his fingers, he placed the head of his dick at her rosette. “Look at me, love,” Edward whispered. “If it hurts, tell me. I could never hurt you.”

“I trust you,” Bella said.

“Relax and breathe,” Edward encouraged. He lifted her hips slightly, raising them off the bed. He pressed the slick head of his cock inside her ass. He wanted to watch his cock bury within her, but Edward stared at Bella’s eyes. He wanted to pull out if there was any indication of pain or discomfort, though she did not show any of that. Bella’s mouth had dropped open, and she could feel the appeal of this taboo act. The head of his cock was inside. He took a breath before pushing his hips forward.

“Edward …” Bella gasped.

“Too much?” he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“No … so good,” she whispered. “Keep going.” Edward nodded, still inching forward slowly. Both of them were panting by the time Edward was fully seated in Bella. He looked down to where they were joined, and it was surprising that Bella’s pink pussy was dripping with arousal. “Move, Edward,” Bella pleaded. Edward licked his lips and began his languid movements within her. Using his fingers, he caressed her pussy, shocked at how truly soaked she was. As Edward continued to move within her, she relaxed further, and his thrusts probed deeper. Her tiny hand reached down between her legs, circling her clit. Edward bit back a groan, seeing her play with herself. Edward just slid three of his fingers inside, moving them opposite to his thrusts. “Fuck … Edward … so …”

“I know,” he choked out, the feelings causing his body to tense and his balls to tighten with his imminent release. He wasn’t going to last long. At. All. “Holy fuck … Bella, I’m not going to last. Please, _please_ , tell me you’re close.” He wanted to make sure she enjoyed this. He loved it, knowing he was the only person to have done this to her. “Love?”

“Oh, shit!” she chanted over and over again, her pussy clenching visibly around Edward’s fingers. “Edward … harder!” He moved deeper, pushing harder inside of her. With each thrust of his hips, her arousal squirted out of her and onto her belly. She was lost in the sensations, feeling completely euphoric, almost having an out of body experience. Edward was in the same place. His body was tingling with every squeeze, thrust, and stroke. He never wanted that feeling of extreme pleasure to stop. With an animalistic roar, Edward felt every nerve-ending shudder, and he felt his orgasm detonate forcefully inside Bella. She screamed along with him, her body shattering.

Edward slipped out and placed his head on Bella’s chest, feeling her frantically pounding heart against his ear. Her tiny fingers found his hair, trying to tame his sweaty, disheveled locks. They calmed and Edward pressed a soft kiss between Bella’s breasts. He got up, picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom. He placed her on the countertop, turning to the bathtub. He turned it on, waiting for the water to warm up and added some bubbles. Edward helped her inside, kissing her palm.

“Stay?” Bella asked.

He smiled, sliding in behind her. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until the bubbles dissipated and the water cooled. By the time Garrett came back, Bella was dressed in another pair of yoga pants and Edward’s black T-shirt from dinner. The food had been put away and the dishes washed after a sponge war. On his way back from the gym and his apartment, Garrett had picked up a few DVDs. He suggested they veg out in front of the television.

The first movie was one Bella mentioned she wanted to see. Her head was in Edward’s lap while her feet were in Garrett’s. Toward the end of the movie, Bella dozed off, exhausted from the exertions from earlier. Garrett got up and grabbed a beer for him and Edward, switching the movie to one he chose.

“Thanks, Garrett,” Edward smiled, sipping the beer.

“You’re welcome,” Garrett smiled, rubbing Bella’s leg and smiling softly at the beauty cradled in Edward’s lap. “But, I’m guessing it’s for more than just the beer.”

“Yeah,” Edward blushed. “I do appreciate the time with her.”

“How was it?” Garrett asked, his eyebrows waggling.

“Better than anything in the world,” Edward breathed. “Though, I do feel guilty that I got some time with her.” Looking at his friend, he chuckled quietly. He took another sip of his beer. “I can make myself scarce tomorrow morning.”

“If she wants it,” Garrett replied. “Look, I know you and Bella share something different than what I have with her. I’m okay with that.” He reached and took Bella’s hand in his, squeezing it slightly. She hummed, threading her fingers with his. Garrett sighed happily. Bella blinked a few times, turning to face Garrett. “Nice of you to join us, sleeping beauty.”

“You wore me out,” she said, sitting up and stretching. “But, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She looked at the television, frowning at the war movie on the screen. “I missed the end of the movie.”

“Like you said, we wore you out,” Edward said. “Let’s go upstairs and get this gorgeous woman in bed.”

**A/N: Cigarette anyone? Pervy pic teasers are on my blog and tumblr. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The morning dawned rainy and dreary. Edward got up around eight, leaving a note for both Garrett and Bella, explaining he was running some errands and would be back by lunchtime. Bella was curled up on Garrett’s chest. Her leg was draped over his thigh, and her breasts were pressed against his torso. Edward brushed her hair away from her face, kissing her forehead, and left the bedroom. When the door closed, Garrett opened his eyes and picked up the note on the nightstand.

_Bella and Garrett,_

_I had some errands to run. My laptop is at the apartment over Esme’s office, and I have some sketches to get done. I should be done by lunchtime, and I’ll pick up something for us to eat._

_Don’t have too much fun without me. ;-)_

_Yours, Edward_

“You’re awfully squirmy,” Bella said sleepily, looking up at Garrett. He smiled at her, handing her the note from Edward. She chuckled lowly, placing it back on the nightstand. “He was super quiet, like a ninja. I didn’t even hear him leave.”

“He just did,” Garrett said, brushing her hair away from her neck.

“Hmmm, I think he is repaying you for giving him some time alone,” she said, getting out of bed and sashaying to the bathroom. She was wearing another sexy nightie. This one was blue.

Closing the door, Garrett could hear her brushing her teeth. Taking the opportunity to do the same, Garrett darted downstairs to brush his teeth and answer the call of nature. He was back upstairs and under the covers, without his boxers before she came back out.

“I slept like the dead last night,” Bella said, walking back into the bedroom. Her hair was loosely braided over her shoulder, and her lips were coated with a layer of lip gloss. She crawled back onto the bed and straddled Garrett’s hips. Licking her lips, she tugged on the sheet, revealing the enticing V above his cock. “I do like this.”

“What, baby?” Garrett asked, a smirk plastered on his lips.

“This V,” she purred, rubbing his hips. “It’s quite pronounced on you. It’s like an arrow leading to the buried treasure.”

“It’s not buried, baby, but it is a treasure,” he teased, pulling her closer. “It’s your treasure I want to sample.” Garrett lifted her nightie, revealing her naked body. “You are so fucking sexy, baby. Do you have any idea?”

“I’m beginning to,” Bella replied, reaching between his legs and stroking his growing hardness. She twisted her wrist, teasing him. “You’re so big, Garrett. All for me?”

“I’ve been perpetually hard since I’ve met you, Bella,” Garrett whispered, pushing her back and running his fingers through her wetness. “Are you always wet?” She nodded, rocking against his hand. “Sit back, baby. I want to see your pretty little kitty. I want to see how wet and swollen you are for me, baby.”

“Do you like seeing my pussy?” Bella purred.

“Your pussy is fucking beautiful. So wet and so needy for my cock,” Garrett growled. “But, I love seeing you squirt. That is … hot.” He slid two fingers inside her, curling them upward to massage her silken walls. Bella bit her lip, spreading her legs further apart. “That’s it, baby. Spread those legs.” Garrett used his thumb to massage her clit. She moaned, her head falling back. “Be as loud as you want, Bella. I want you to scream.”

“Fuck,” she panted, cupping her breast with her hand. She was rocking against his hand. “Your fingers feel so good fucking me, Garrett.” He smirked, adding another, slamming them inside of her. She looked down at where his hand was moving within her. “Yesssss … don’t stop.”

“I don’t intend to, Bella. I want to see you come all over my hand. Fuck my hand, baby,” he growled, wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her slightly. He kept curling his fingers, sucking on her breast. She held her arms around his neck. Her fingers scratched his scalp, his short hair tickling her palms. “That’s it, Bella. I can feel you squeezing my fingers. You’re so fucking amazing.” He bit down on her breast, causing her to call out. Her arousal was pouring out of her.

“Garrett,” she whimpered.

“Let go, Bella. Just let go. Come for me,” he growled, sucking on her neck. His hand was covered in her juices. Garrett couldn’t remember being with a woman so responsive. She was so wet and so willing, not to mention very sweet. She jerked in his arms, her arousal covering his belly. “Fuck, Bella … that’s it. Soak me. Cover me. I want to feel you all over me.” She whimpered, her muscles painfully clenching around his hand. Her legs were trembling. With a silent scream, Bella’s body shattered. Garrett watched her body as she soaked his arm and body. Once she stopped, Garrett removed his hand and licked his fingers clean. Bella swiped his hand before he finished, taking his fingers into her own mouth, moaning lowly.

Garrett removed his fingers from her mouth, kissing her deeply. He rolled her and palmed her breast. Bella’s tongue swirled with his, her leg hooked over his hip. Garrett teased Bella’s swollen pussy. She nibbled on his lip. He filled her quickly, sheathing himself in her wet heat. She gasped. Garrett swiveled his hips, moving fast and deep. “You are so tight, baby. Your pussy was made for me.”

“Oh, God,” Bella moaned.

“I want to feel you come around my cock, baby. I know you can do it. You’ve done it before,” Garrett chanted, kissing her neck, sucking just behind her ear. Her skin smelled so sweet and tasted even better. He pulled back, draping her legs over his arms. With each stroke, he could feel every inch of her. She was rocking with him, gripping the comforter. Her chocolate eyes were boring into his ice blue orbs. He felt something lurch in his stomach. He had never really shared an emotional connection with any of his previous relationships. With Bella, he wanted to make her happy, and he never wanted her to have that sadness in her eyes from when they first met.

“Garrett … baby …” she whispered.

“Come, Bella,” Garrett commanded, his hips slamming into her. Her jaw was hanging open, and she was panting. Her hips jerked. He moaned and his cock twitched within her. Bella’s legs fell off his shoulders, and she moaned, her body clenching around him. He grunted, spilling inside her. Collapsing next to her, Garrett was breathing erratically. Bella rolled onto her side. He smiled. “There are no words, baby.”

“I know,” she said. She rolled onto her stomach, her legs swinging behind her. She looked so young and innocent, which added to her allure. “You must be hungry.”

“I am, but I’d rather just lie here with you,” Garrett said, trying a different approach. He was never one for cuddling after sex. He usually just passed out, not really concerning himself with the needs of his partner. He wanted to hold her. Her soft body pressed against his made him feel things he wasn’t accustomed to but he enjoyed. Bella rolled and snuggled into Garrett’s side. It was somewhat awkward since it was so new for him.

For her, Garrett would try.

**A/N: Pervy pic teasers are on my tumblr, with links for that on my blog. Links for both are on my profile. And I told you that Garrett would get some time with Bella, but it’s not as _intense_ as what Bella experienced with Edward. There is more of a connection between Edward and Bella. Bella has feelings for Garrett, but they are not as strong as what she feels for Edward. As always, leave me some! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Fifteen**

A few hours later, after a post-coital nap, Bella made them a light breakfast of fresh fruit, yogurt, and some toast. “How do you like your office?” Garrett asked, sipping some coffee.

“It’s different,” Bella replied. “Not in a bad way, but I worked for Aro and Caius for so long, I had grown accustomed to their way of doing things. Marcus, their younger brother, is much more easy-going.”

“How were you able to start practicing law right away in Seattle? I thought you had to take some sort of huge exam,” Garrett questioned.

“The state Bar exam. When I was hired, I took the exams for the states in which Volturi and Volturi had offices. I maintained my Washington license. You never know where you’ll be needed in a firm as large as this one. If there was an adoption case that my boss felt I could handle better in Los Angeles, I would travel there for the duration,” Bella explained.

“Has that happened often?”

“You’d be surprised,” Bella said with a confident smirk. “I’m one of the best in my field. It’s why I had to wait nearly three months before I could move out here. I had to finish my caseload in Chicago before I could make a clean break to come here. It’s how I was able to afford this home and the renovations without having to take out a mortgage.”

“Say what?” Garrett choked.

“I get paid. Very, very well,” Bella chuckled. Her smile faded though. She toyed with her braid and looked directly into Garrett’s eyes. “I also paid a very high price.”

“Was your schedule the reason why your marriage ended?”

“Part of it. The other part is a bit more personal,” she said evasively. Bella didn’t feel as comfortable with Garrett knowing the truth about James and her inability to bare him children. _You are an adoption attorney, Isabella_. Though, James seemed to scoff at the idea of taking someone else’s child. He wanted his own blood heir. _Ugh, douche._ “I’m going upstairs to shower. I do have some things to get done for Monday. I’m in court.”

Edward came back while Bella was in the shower. They planned for dinner and their evening afterward. Edward also asked about his time alone with Bella. “She is the most amazing lover I’ve ever had. Never in my life have I met someone so responsive,” Garrett mused. “She’s also so fucking sexy. Her body is hot for someone at her age.”

“She’s not a hundred, asshole,” Edward sneered. “She’s ten years older than me, and I like that.”

“You’ve always gravitated to older women,” Garrett said, arching a brow. “Wasn’t Tanya six years older?”

“It’s a personal preference,” Edward shrugged. “I can’t handle the frivolous nature and petty needs of some women our age. It drives me nuts. The cattiness and bitchiness. No, thank you. Oh and Tanya was eight years older but a manipulative person.”

“Right. The whole ‘I’m pregnant’ thing,” Garrett said.

“Little hard to get her pregnant when I wore a condom. Every time,” Edward sighed, remembering his last relationship that had ended two years prior. She had tried to pin an unplanned pregnancy on Edward, but like he had said, he always wore a condom. Bella was the first person he ever made love to without a condom. _And, if by the grace of God, she gets pregnant, he would gladly take responsibility for that child_. “Tanya was sexy, but I always knew it wasn’t a long-term thing with her. Her cheating obviously ended it.”

“Did you ever find out if she kept the baby?” Garrett asked.

“Yeah. A little girl, and it is clearly not mine,” Edward snorted. “Come on. While Bella’s working, we should begin planning out the Cope’s renovation.” Garrett nodded and they spread out on the kitchen counter.

Bella came down a few hours later, wearing a pair of rectangular glasses. Edward held back a groan. He loved women who wore glasses. He found them to be demurely sexy. She shooed them out of the kitchen, which was fine since Edward and Garrett were finished with their plans for the Cope house. They were just planning for tonight.

The big finish.

The finale.

The ultimate moment, showing Bella how much they wanted her.

Cared for her.

 _Loved her_.

After much consideration, they decided on the family room for the location of their ménage a trois. It was someplace different and so many unique places to make love to Bella. As she made dinner, Edward and Garrett arranged the family room with all the necessary supplies.

 _Romantic candles lit_.

_Quiet music with a slow, sensual beat._

Check … thanks to Edward. Where did he have that shit? Who cares, it was the perfect tempo for some serious lovemaking.

 _Lubricant and towels_.

Check and check. Things could get very, _very_ messy. Garrett certainly hoped so.

_Two anxious but horny males._

_Do you even need to ask?_

“I hope we don’t hurt her,” Edward whispered as he looked over the family room. “I really don’t want this to be …”

“Edward, from what you told me, Bella enjoyed it and she wants it,” Garrett soothed. “And it won’t be the last. I have a feeling this will not be the last time we’re with her. You, I can see having a long-term relationship with Bella. Me? We’ll see, but it’s not over.”

“I still can’t believe we did this,” Edward snorted. “Garrett, I love you like a brother and seeing you naked was not on my bucket list.”

“Neither was seeing your pasty ass,” Garrett teased, elbowing his friend. “But, I couldn’t imagine this with anyone else. You or her. You know?” Edward nodded. “I’m just grateful you didn’t ask me to fuck you in the ass. That shit is not cool, Edward.”

“I’m very much straight, thank you,” Edward laughed. “You’re an attractive guy, but the reason why I’ve had a hard-on this entire weekend was because of Bella and her sweet pussy.”

“Amen to that, brother,” Garrett nodded eagerly.

**A/N: Getting close to the big deal … Leave me some!**

 


	16. Chapter 16

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Sixteen**

“Edward! Garrett! Dinner’s ready!” Bella shouted up the stairs. They blew out a breath and went down to the kitchen only to find it empty. They walked to the dining room, finding Bella in a nude nightie with a matching robe. The top was sheer and her dusty rose nipples were on display. Her hair was sexily tousled in loose curls and her makeup was subtle. Set on the table was a platter filled with beef tenderloin, cheesy potatoes, and broiled asparagus. “Sit! Do either of you want wine?”  She held up two bottles. One was a merlot and the other was white, pinot grigio.

“The merlot,” Edward said, sitting down at one of the table settings. “This smells delicious, Bella.”

“Thank you. It’s really easy. I think even Garrett can do it,” she giggled, opening the wine bottle and attaching some sort of aerator.

“Hey! Don’t tease the guy who can’t cook,” Garrett laughed. “I do pretty damn well, thank you very much.” He sat down across from Edward. Bella was at the head of the table. “But, this has been the best weekend, food-wise. I may just move in, Bella. You can cook for me anytime.”

She blushed, pouring the wine and sitting down. “I’m glad you appreciate my cooking, Garrett. Please, dig in! Both of you,” she smiled, taking a hearty sip of her own merlot. Their plates were filled, and Edward speared a piece of meat for Bella while Garrett put on the vegetables. “Thank you.” Edward caressed her cheek while Garrett placed his hand on her thigh. He rubbed it gently, hitching up her nightie. Bella gave him a playful glare.

Edward picked up his wine glass, smiling at his best friend and his gorgeous lover. _Girlfriend, maybe?_ “I want to propose a toast. To old friends, new beginnings, and taking things one step at a time,” he said, smiling crookedly, his white teeth gleaming under the soft lights of the chandelier.

“I’m not that old,” Garrett scoffed.

“I’ve known you for fifteen years, Garrett. You’re old to me,” Edward laughed. “But, is that a gray hair?”

“What?” he barked, running to the mirror that was hanging over the sideboard. Bella and Edward giggled at Garrett’s vanity as he frantically looked for this alleged gray hair. “You’re an asshole, Edward. I do not have any gray hair.”

“If you do … dye ‘em,” Bella retorted. “Do you think this mane is natural? Every six weeks, my salon gets a $150 bucks from me to maintain these lush, chocolate locks.” She picked up her own wine glass, staring at both of them. “My own toast. Thank you, both of you, for making this house into a home and for renovating more than just the rooms inside of here, but this.” She placed her fist over her heart. She smiled softly, clinking her wine glass with theirs. “Now, please, eat before the food gets cold.”

They dug into their meal. It was delicious and filling. During dinner, Bella asked about the renovations for the Cope’s house, and Edward eagerly described what they wanted. It made the meal fly by, and soon, their plates were empty. Working together, they cleared the dining room table and made care packages for both Edward and Garrett. Stacked in her stainless steel fridge were the Tupperware containers for three meals for each man, plus a meal for Bella, too. Edward and Garrett did the dishes while Bella kept them company, laughing at their stories and flirting with them. Once the kitchen was clean, Edward slipped behind Bella and his arms wrapped around her waist. His lips found her neck, biting on her skin. Garrett picked up her arm, kissing her wrist and looking at her like she was now the beef tenderloin.

“Shall we go upstairs?” Edward purred against her ear. Bella nodded, sliding off the stool. Once she did, she was spun in Edward’s arms and he kissed her, his tongue slipping between her sweet lips. Garrett moved behind her, kissing her neck and holding onto her hips. She moaned, deepening the kiss with Edward before pulling away and kissing Garrett, nipping at his lips. Edward’s mouth glided down her neck, nibbling at the swell of her breasts. Garrett stopped, looking down at Edward. With another teasing kiss, both men guided her up to the romantically lit family room.

“Here?” Bella asked, her voice husky with desire.

“A change in locale seemed like the right thing to do,” Garrett said, sliding her silky robe off her shoulders. “I want to fuck you over the side of this couch.”

“I want you in your nook,” Edward cooed, his hand tracing her collarbone. “We both want you …”

“Oh, please,” Bella sighed, her breath picking up. She looked at both of them, wanting them to fill her, make her shout in pleasure.

**A/N: You know what’s going to happen next ;-). Leave me some!**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Her hands reached for Edward’s shirt, pulling him forcefully to her. He enfolded her in his arms, grabbing her ass while she hastily worked on the buttons on his shirt. Once he was free of his shirt, Edward easily picked up Bella, carrying her to the nook, and sat down on the window seat. Garrett followed, removing his clothes as he did. Edward stopped kissing her and helped her to her feet. She was panting heavily, her hair disheveled and her arousal leaking down her leg. “Edward …”

“Turn around,” he said quietly with a tone that made Bella shudder. “Garrett, help her with her nightgown.” Garrett smirked, his naked form stalking her like a predator and she was his prey. With a flick of his wrist, one strap fell. Garrett moved her so she was facing Edward. Garrett ran his finger up her arm, across her collarbone and to her breast, teasing her nipple. Bella clenched her legs. “Ah … your orgasms belong to us. Spread your legs apart,” Edward said, leaning back and palming his abundant bulge in his pants.

“More, Edward?” Garrett asked, arching a brow at his friend. Edward smiled, nodding slowly as he stared at Bella. She looked like a sex goddess, her eyes dark with lust and desire. Garrett moved his hand across her chest and flicked the other strap off her shoulder. The sheer top of her nightgown fell to her waist and her tits were on display for them.

“Suck on her breasts,” Edward commanded. Bella’s breaths were coming in harsh pants, and once Garrett’s lips wrapped around her nipple, she felt a gush of arousal between her thighs. It was seeping out of her, unhindered. She had been a naughty girl, not wearing any panties. “That’s fucking perfect. Your tits are a vision, Bella. Garrett, stop. Bella touch your breasts for me. Play with them.”

She eagerly complied, palming her breasts and twisting her nipples. “Like this?” she asked, her voice breathy.

“Yes. Like that,” Edward nodded smugly. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, easing them over his trim hips. His cock was stretching the black fabric of his boxer briefs. “Garrett, take her nightie off. I want to see all of her. Bella, keep playing with those pretty tits for me.”

Garrett moved behind Bella, lowering her nightie to the floor and helping her step out of it. Her naked body was glowing in the candlelight. “Do you want to know how wet she is?” Garrett asked, eager to touch her swollen, leaking pussy. Edward nodded, his hand caressing his cock through his boxers. Garrett turned Bella around and bent her over, displaying her ass and her leaking lower lips. Garrett ran a single finger down her back, along her spine before cupping her sex, rubbing it roughly. Bella grunted, pressing back into Garrett’s hand. “Not yet, baby.” He removed his hand, turning her back around and pressing his fingers along her lips. She eagerly sucked on them, tasting her essence on his hand.

Edward got up, removing his boxer briefs and gently tugging Bella into his arms. She grasped his biceps, her bare breasts pressed against ~~her~~ his chest. He smiled, his grin almost feral. Bella was not afraid, but turned on, wanting some sort of release. The brief feeling between her legs when Garrett palmed her made her yearn for more. Edward kissed her sweet mouth, walking them back to the nook. He turned her around, facing Garrett, who was stroking his cock, maintaining his erection, but he didn’t need much help. Watching Edward control Bella and seeing her naked body, he was aching for her. Edward cupped Bella’s breast with one hand and slid his hand between her legs. “Oh, love … you are so ready for me.”

“Please,” she moaned.

Sitting down, Edward sat her on his lap, still facing Garrett. He spread her legs, toying with her pussy and relishing in the wetness that he felt. Bella grabbed his hand, sucking on his fingers, rolling her hips over his and teasing his own leaking cock. “Dirty girl,” Edward growled, grasping his dick. “Sit on me, love. Fuck me.” She positioned herself, sliding down his arousal and groaning gutturally. Edward grasped her chin, ravaging her mouth before leaning back and bringing her with him. She began bouncing on his lap, allowing his length to fill her pussy. Garrett walked over to them, straddling one of Edward’s knees and placing his own hardness near Bella’s mouth. “Take his cock in your mouth, you needy girl.”

Bella wrapped her lips around Garrett’s length, and she swirled her tongue around his head. He thrust his hips, forcing his cock deeper inside her mouth. Edward’s hands were guiding Bella’s hips. He wished he could see all of this. Bella riding his cock, leaking her juices all over him, and her breasts bouncing with each movement. Her mouth sucking Garrett, making him writhe in pleasure. Edward slid his hand between her legs, roughly rubbing her clit. Bella groaned around Garrett. Around his cock, Edward was nearly strangled by her muscles, clamping around him. “Are you going to come, Bella?” Edward asked, increasing the movements over her clit.

“Hmmmm,” she said, moving her head quickly over Garrett’s cock. Edward bit down on her shoulder, his hand tightening around her waist. His own body was close. Bella shuddered, her release coating his dick and streams of his own cum filling her. Garrett pulled his cock out of Bella’s mouth and moved so he was in front of her. Edward slipped out and his release dripped out of her. Bella was leaning back, her head on Edward’s shoulder.

“I hope you’re not done yet, baby,” Garrett said, his hand cupping her still-leaking sex.

**A/N: Pervy pic teasers are on my blog and tumblr. Links are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_“I hope you’re not done yet, baby,” Garrett said, his hand cupping her still-leaking sex._

She smiled, her lips swollen and her eyes rheumy. Picking her up off Edward’s lap, he pinned her against the wall, his thigh between her legs. He kissed her deeply. Edward watched his friend cup her breasts, teasing her before he moved both of them to the couch. Turning her around, he stroked his cock within her pussy lips. “Your mouth was a tease for my cock, Bella. I wanted your pussy. I want to fuck your pussy until you coat me with your juices, baby.”

“Fuck me,” she growled, wriggling her ass. Garrett smacked her ass hard before he slammed into her. “Ungh!” His hands gripped her hips as he pounded into her. Edward got up, moving for a different vantage point. He didn’t like how rough Garrett was being, but Bella was moaning and into it. He stroked his cock, wanting to get it hard again for her.

“Help Edward out, baby,” Garrett said, his thrusts slowing down. He arched a brow at Edward. He sat up, moving so his cock was in her face. Bella grasped Edward’s hips, taking his entire length inside her mouth. He groaned, grasping her hair in his hands, tangling his fingers into the curly tresses. Her tongue teased him, making him grow hard again. She released him, wrapping her hand around him. “Perfect.” Garrett slid out of Bella’s body and sat down on the couch. “On my lap, Bella, facing me.” She blushed, walking toward Garrett. Edward gently captured her and kissed her sweetly. She leaned against him before straddling Garrett’s hips. They captured gazes, and she slid down his dick. “Don’t move.”

Edward picked up the lubricant, coating his fingers and stretching her. Bella leaned forward, her head on Garrett’s chest while she tried to watch what Edward was doing. “You need to tell us if it’s too much, love,” Edward said softly, covering his entire length with the lubricant.

“I will. I trust you. I trust you both,” she said, kissing Garrett first then looking at Edward. He kissed her deeply as he teased her ass with the head of his cock. Breaking to breathe, Edward spread the globes of her ass, inching his cock into her, just as slowly as he did the night before. Bella’s legs were quivering. She was so filled, so in awe.

“That’s it, baby. Come all over me,” Garrett growled, his voice straining. Edward could feel her muscles tense from her orgasm, but he still pressed on. “Fuck, Edward, I can feel you through her.”

Edward nodded, sweat on his forehead as he tried to keep his movements slow and controlled. Inside, he let out his breath and looked at Garrett. He moved within her, and Edward pulled out. They began rocking, opposite of each other, bring Bella untold pleasure. Her body was vibrating with one, never-ending orgasm. Her fingers were digging into Garrett’s shoulders. In her entire life, she never felt so … There wasn’t even a word for it. Her unending release was dripping down Garrett’s cock, and she felt _loved_. Garrett inside of her pussy and Edward filling her from behind. It was the best moment in Bella’s life.

“Shit,” Garrett moaned, his mouth suckling on Bella’s breasts. Edward was kissing her neck, his strokes moving deeper. “God damn, I’m fucking close, baby. Your pussy squeezing me is … ungh …” Bella couldn’t respond. She was not vocal. Her mind was focused on the pleasure her body was feeling and the warmth of both of them around her. Edward’s mouth kissing her neck and Garrett sucking on her breasts were sending her deeper over the precipice of euphoric bliss. Garrett grunted, his cock twitching inside her. Edward felt it through the thin membrane between them. His own orgasm building powerfully. The three of them were like a nuclear reaction. Whatever was building was going to be potent and amazing. Garrett was already seeing stars, Bella’s body was shaking, squeezing both of them almost painfully, and Edward was in heaven, feeling every inch of her.

“You are so tight, love,” Edward said, his thrusts slamming into her. “I can’t get enough.”

“Me, neither,” Garrett choked out, trying to stave off his own orgasm. Bella was glassy-eyed, moving with both men and loving it. “Come for us, Bella. Lose control, baby.”

“I’m … I’m …” she breathed, her fingers threading with Edward’s. “Faster and harder … make me come. Make me come so hard. I don’t want to forget this. Ever. Fuck me …” She leaned forward, and they took over, moving in tandem. Sweat was covering all of them, making it easy to move. “Oh, GOD!” she screamed, her body shaking uncontrollably. Garrett was forced out from her orgasm. It was gushing out of her, streaming onto his stomach. “Edward, don’t stop. Don’t … don’t … don’t …” Her head was pressed to Garrett’s chest as Edward began pounding into her without having to worry about Garrett. His friend slid three fingers in her, fucking her pussy with his hand and stroking his dick with the other, using her wetness. With a look, Edward slowed, and they moved her back over Garrett’s cock, pressing into her at the same time. She screamed again, and her next orgasm fed theirs. They filled both of her holes. When Edward was done, he slid out and fell to his knees, his heart pounding. Garrett slipped out as well, holding Bella against his chest while she trembled and lost herself to what had just happened.

Garrett caught Edward’s eyes over Bella’s limp form. They communicated silently, and Edward picked her up, bridal style. She was in a trance. That worried Edward. Carrying her to the bathroom, he filled up the tub with hot water. Holding her on his lap, he slipped inside and rocked her gently. He could hear Garrett cleaning up the family room. “Bella? Love?” Edward asked, running his fingers through her hair. She didn’t respond, only curled closer. Garrett came into the bathroom, wearing his jeans. He looked to Edward, concern coloring his blue eyes. “Bella, talk to me. Talk to us. Did we hurt you?”

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around Edward’s neck. He felt tears on his shoulder, and Edward grew panicky. “Bella, please? Are you sure we didn’t hurt you?” He looked at her body, seeing faint bruises on her hips from his hands and some hickeys on her neck from Garrett’s eager mouth. He hated himself for seeing her …

“Don’t leave,” she sniffled, clinging to him. “I don’t want either of you to leave!”

“Never, baby,” Garrett said, rubbing her back. “Bella, I couldn’t leave if I tried.”

“Me, neither. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, and I certainly don’t want it to stop,” Edward whispered, cupping her cheek and wiping her tears away. She nodded, placing her head on Edward’s shoulder.

“I’m going to finish up in the family room,” Garrett whispered, kissing Bella’s temple. “When you’re done with your soak, let’s all go to bed. It’s been an amazing weekend, but I’m exhausted.”

Bella smiled, reaching up to rub her thumb on Garrett’s lower lip. He playfully bit at it, earning a sweet giggle from the emotionally spent woman in Edward’s arms. Garrett ruffled Edward’s hair and left them in the bathroom. Bella’s hands were now roaming over Edward’s torso, tracing the tribal ink along his ribcage. “I’m sorry,” she said in a tiny voice. “I’m not normally an emotional mess. I do _not_ cry.”

“Everyone cries, love,” Edward said, kissing her forehead.

“Okay, I cried when my father died and when I was told I couldn’t have children, but I didn’t cry over the end of my marriage. I’ve been told I’m a tough bitch. I guess I am. I’d rather be strong than a sniveling fool,” she scoffed. “I just … I don’t want you to go. I’ve been alone for so long and I …” Tears welled up, threatening to spill over.

“I understand, Bella,” Edward soothed. “Don’t feel bad about crying. Like I said, I don’t think I could leave you right now, even if I tried. I want to be here for you, good times and bad. Garrett, too.”

“How is this going to work?” she asked, not really looking for an answer. She snorted, getting up from the tub and wrapping a towel around her body. Edward stood up, unplugging the stopper and enfolding her in his arms.

“One step at a time,” he whispered in her ear. He swept her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. Garrett had cleaned the family room, removing all remnants of their tryst. Carrying her up into the bedroom, Bella snuck into the master bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Edward put on a pair of boxers, darting downstairs to check on his friend. Garrett was using leather cleaner on the couch. “Very nice, Martha Stewart.”

“Shut up. Squirt stains are a bitch to get out, I read,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “Is she all right?”

“I think so, but she needs us,” Edward said. “She may be strong and independent, but she’s so very lonely.” He frowned slightly.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Garrett said, looking at the couch. He nodded and sprayed the room with air freshener. “God, this place reeks of sex. I think we need to keep the candles going or open the windows tomorrow.”

“We had a lot of sex, Garrett. Come on. We’ll worry about that later. Let’s take care of our girl,” Edward said, dragging Garrett up to the bedroom. Bella was dressed in another nightie, but this one was not as sexy, obviously more for comfort. She gave them a smile. “Ready for bed, love?”

“Yeah,” she said, rolling her head. “I’m stiff. I may have to get a massage this week.”

“I’m awesome at massages,” Garrett beamed, cracking his knuckles.

“Maybe later,” Bella said, her eyes exhausted. “I took some ibuprofen, and I just want to crash. I want to feel both of you around me.” She blushed, toying with the sleeve of her nightie.

“Get into bed,” Edward said, taking her hand and guiding her to the king-sized bed. She lay down. Garrett removed his jeans. He was naked, not having any boxers on underneath. He slid behind Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist. Edward eased in front of her, caressing her cheek and kissing her forehead. She put her head on Edward’s chest, every muscle relaxing.

“I don’t know how I’m going to sleep without both of you tomorrow night,” she quipped, tracing her fingers along Edward’s chest and Garrett’s arm. “It’s going to be weird.” She closed her eyes, not wanting this weekend to end.

“It’s weird that I didn’t puke when I saw Edward’s junk,” Garrett laughed. Bella giggled along with him. Edward just groaned. “But, I have to admit, this has been something I’ll never forget.”

“Me, neither,” Edward said. “And don’t think I didn’t freak out when I saw your goodie bits. I’m happy I didn’t touch them.”

“Well, both your cocks are perfect and hopefully, mine,” Bella purred, cupping them. She kissed Garrett first. It was a sweet, adoring kiss that made Garrett’s dick twitch. “Don’t get any ideas. My pussy is out of order for the next week, Mr. Keyes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Garrett snickered.

Turning, Bella kissed Edward, and there was something more behind it. His hands tangled in her hair and it felt deeper, more poignant and loving. Edward’s cock also swelled, but he pulled away, blushing slightly. His shyness made Bella like him so much more, but he was just as sexy, if not more so, than Garrett.

“Sleep well, love,” Edward said, brushing his fingers down Bella’s cheek. She sighed, snuggling against Edward’s chest. Garrett curled around her and his arm was loosely around her waist. Within moments, all three of them were asleep and nothing but content.

**A/N: *Waves hand* ~ Phew! I’m overheating over here.** **Pervy pic teasers are on my blog and tumblr. Links are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 


	19. Chapter 19

**So, we’ve started a new journey. I do have a blog for this story. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written.**

**I also forgot to thank my beta, Sally, for magical red pen and making sure that the commas and such were in the right spot. You are amazing. Thank you for suggestions and guidance! ;-)**

**Now, onto the story …**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Monday morning dawned too quickly. Bella showered with both Edward and Garrett, her heart full but her mind reeling. She had opened her heart, and instead of giving it to one man, she gave it to two. Each of them were her ideal. Edward was her rock, sweet and attentive, showering her love and affection. Garrett was her fun, adventure and lust. He made her feel sexy and a bit dirty, in the best of ways, of course. His dominating persona made her quiver. Though, she was more emotionally attracted to Edward. Bella was confused, wanting both of them, but also wanting to see how a relationship with them, individually, would work out.

_It can’t, Bella. Could it?_

She couldn’t choose. She didn’t want to choose.

Well, she could. Her heart belonged to Edward, mostly. He was the polar opposite of James and Garrett.

After their shower, Bella asked for some time to get ready. Garrett kissed her neck before shuffling to the former oyster bathroom. Edward gently cupped her chin, his eyes radiating with love, before he pressed his mouth to hers. With a smile, he left, and Bella clutched the edge of the counter. This weekend had been a roller coaster of emotions, most of them good. Though, for a consummate planner like Bella, this situation was unreal.

Were they just catering to a divorcée because she spread her legs?

Was this their bonus for a job well done?

Did they really want to be with her? Or were their words from last night just like her wedding vows? Empty promises?

Did she want a relationship with both? Garrett was so much like James, it frightened her.

Did she want Edward exclusively?

Did she want Garrett exclusively?

What was their future, and did she want a future with both of them?

That undeniable pull to both of them made her giddy. She felt alive and desired for the first time, ever. Sex with James was almost work. He never made it enjoyable for Bella. It was all about him. Bella went through more vibrators than she could count because of his inadequacies. With Edward and Garrett, she found the joy in sex, having fun with them and losing herself to the ecstasy of her orgasm more times than she could count. _Though, they were more intense with Edward_.

Nothing needed to be decided at this moment. Bella had to get ready for a day at the courthouse. She had a new family to create at one, meeting with her clients at eleven to go over court procedure. The weekend of sexual “renovations” was over and real life was knocking on the door. Shaking her head, she finished blow drying her hair, twisting it up into a chignon, with a few tendrils framing her face. She applied her makeup, hiding the few love bites from her lovers below her ear and along her collarbone. Looking over her shoulders, she slipped off her robe, appraising her body. There were a few faint bruises on her hips from where Edward held her while they made love on Saturday night and again when the three of them came together, causing her body to sing. She loved those bruises, though Edward felt guilty about them.

“Bella, do you want some coffee or breakfast?” Edward asked.

She put her robe back on, poking her head out. “That would be amazing, Edward,” she smiled. He replied with his own crooked grin, picking up one of the curls framing her face. His fingers grazed her cheek before he gave her a sweet kiss. Her stomach fluttered, feeling as giddy as a school girl having a cute boy admitting a crush. She blushed and went to get ready. Her pickings were slim since all of her really nice dress clothes were still at the corporate apartment. She found a Prada suit with a cream-colored blouse. She put on a scarf to hide her love bites and slid into her heels that she wore on Friday.

Edward had made coffee and a quick breakfast of ham and cheese omelets. Garrett was given the task of cutting up the fruit. Even that was a hot mess. He could create beautiful homes, but anything domestic like cooking or laundry? He was a lost cause. Bella came downstairs. She looked fierce and sexy all at the same time, just like Friday. Garrett gaped at her, his mind filled with memories of her sucking his cock, her riding him while he was handcuffed to the headboard, both her and Edward as they fucked her … _Down boy._

“You look exquisite,” Edward said, kissing Bella’s cheek

“Thank you,” she blushed. “You didn’t have to go all out. Some yogurt would have been fine.”

“With all we did this weekend, you need the extra protein,” Edward quipped, placing the omelet in front of her.

“I think I had enough protein,” she teased, palming his cock.

“That’s not what I mean,” Edward laughed nervously. His eyes softened, and they seemed to communicate without speaking. Bella just blushed, kissing Edward’s lips and tucking into her meal. Garrett felt like an outsider, but he knew Bella and Edward shared something. “Here, Garrett,” Edward said, placing an omelet in front of him.

“Thanks, man,” Garrett smiled, eagerly devouring the eggs. “We have a meeting with that family down the street. They want to finalize the plans.”

“The Copes?” Edward replied. “That’s awesome. When do they want to start?”

“As soon as possible for the renovations,” Garrett answered.

“I met Mrs. Cope when I first bought the place. She gave me all the details when I did the walk through,” Bella said. “Did she come nose around while you were renovating?”

“At first,” Edward chuckled. “But, she saw the plans on my truck. She asked to look through them, and she was impressed. She asked for a quote for the renovation of her kitchen and a finished basement. I gave her a rough sketch last week, and she gave us the thumbs up on Thursday. If this keeps up, I may have to relocate from Port Angeles. More and more of our jobs are in Seattle.”

“Every day you drove from Port Angeles?” Bella asked.

“Not every day. Esme has an office in Seattle with a small apartment above it. She said we could use it any time we want,” Edward explained. “If we worked past seven, Garrett and I stayed there.”

“The apartment was comfy,” Garrett smiled. “I guess you’ll see more of us, Bella.”

“I certainly hope so,” Bella asked, raising a brow. “You both promised me, last night, that you weren’t going anywhere, and I’m holding you to it.”

“You want both of us?” Garrett pressed.

Making up her mind, she jutted out her chin. “I want this. I want to feel alive again. Both of you did that for me, and I hope …” she sighed, twisting her watch on her wrist, “I hope I did the same for you.”

“Bella,” Edward said, cupping her face, “you are amazing, and trust me when I say that what happened this weekend was beyond my wildest dreams. Whatever you want, I know I’m willing to give to you. What is it? What do you want?”

“I want to see where this will go,” she said, looking at both Edward and Garrett. “You’ve renovated more than my house.  You’ve renovated my heart, and I don’t want to lose what I’m feeling right now.”

“Then, we’ll take it. One step at a time,” Garrett said, wrapping his arms around Bella’s tiny waist.

“One step at a time,” Edward agreed, kissing Bella’s lips. She turned and kissed Garrett’s mouth. He smiled, nuzzling her neck. Her heart felt full, and she was beyond happy.

“One step at a time,” she breathed, in the arms of two men who adored her and made her feel worthy of love.

_Fin…_

**A/N: Do you want more? I know you do! There is a SECOND installment, _Under Construction._ It will start posting on January 1st, following the same update schedule, Wednesdays and Sundays. OR you can donate for the Fandom 4 Disaster Relief to read _Under Construction._  Follow my _Renovations_ blog for teasers and sneak previews for _Under Construction._ It’s just as pervy as this one!  And as always, leave me some lovin! **

 


End file.
